Be Cool, Pikachu: XY & Zombies!
by Wanli8970
Summary: After winning a competition, Mystery Incorporated, along with Ash and his friends head to a hi-tech company. However, it turns out there's a mystery need to be solve once an outbreak of zombies invades the company!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey everyone! Guess who just got another story up? Me! Alright, I'm going to be modest, this isn't actually my story idea. This idea actually belongs to TAWOGfan2000! This person gave me the idea after reading my story, "Scooby-Doo: Case of the Hotel Ghoul." They liked my story and gave me a new story idea. So give a round to TWAOGfann2000!**

 **So yes, I know I already did a crossover between Scooby-Doo and Pokémon, but the idea was so good! Also, there were not many crossovers of those two than I thought there would be. So...Ta-Da! By the way, this does not connect to my last crossover story, so the Gang and the XY gang will have no recollection of each other. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Kalos Region was known to be a very advanced region in the Pokémon World, and it's all because of Lumiose City's Prism Tower. With the large inspiration, cities all over Kalos have been trying to be advanced in their very own, unique, way. Anistar City has the Anistar Sundial, where people can some from miles around just to take a picture, or even get to see the beautiful show caused by the Sundial. Snowbelle City has this surprising gift of staying cold, even in the warm weather! Coumarine City has its Pledging Tree where they can give gifts to all of their Pokémon.

But it's not just the cities of Kalos that are advancing. Somewhere off the coast of Cyllage City, there stood a large island with a facility. The Facility looked like one of those new modern-shape, business buildings with glass windows all over the public area.

That island is home to the Kalos Global Defense Facility. It is a renown facility, known for creating the greatest defense systems and crime-fighting weapons. It was founded by Andrew Chambers when he found a deserted island and decided to build a facility there. As the saying goes there: _We build stuff to protect stuff from people that want to steal stuff._

...Not the most catchy catchphrase in the world, but no one really cares about that. The Global Defense Facility is like The Vault, no one can go in without a permit, and now one can get out if the security turns on. Or so they thought...

Inside the building were two security guards who are "locked up" in one of the security rooms, showing video cameras from sizes big to small as they spread across the wall. After the "Chilly Taco" incident, the workers agreed to sign non-disclosure papers. So now the two guards are stuck looking after the new security system, something that one security guard didn't enjoy.

"They can't really be serious!" The security guard, who's I.D reveals that his name is Phil, grumbled as he face planted into the keyboard. "I mean, it was an accident!"

His partner, who's name is Aisha on her I.D, roll her eyes. "Hey, what's done is done. Maybe this will teach you a lesson when you fool around on the job."

"Hey, that taco was _so_ good! I couldn't help myself!" Phil said defensively. "It was right there! In all of it's warm, cheesy-" Aisha had zoned out for two reasons. One; She didn't want to hear anymore of her partner's excuses any more, why was she always paired up with him in the first place? Two; something in Camera Entrance A caught her attention.

A dark silhouette was standing right outside the front door of the facility. It is shape like a human, but she couldn't make out the face. What really surprised her was that the person had the clearance card that only the staff members should have. What's a worker doing at the facility at this time of night?

"-and it was calling to me. I couldn't-OW!" Phil rub the sore part on his reddening cheek as he shot daggers at his partner. "You know you don't have to be mean!"

"Quiet!" Aisha hushes him, her eyes still glue to the screen as the figure swiped the card against the scanner and then walk right into the building once the doors slid open.

Phil finally notice what she was looking at as his eyes became glue to the screen while the figure began to tip-toe into one of the labs. "Uh, I didn't know the janitors come around at this time of night?"

"They don't." Aisha replied as her fingers began typing away on the keyboard. Another image popped up, showing the entire laboratory. Computers and equipment are all over the place, but with no one working in there, there was no life and now the laboratory looked like something out of a horror movie. The figure once again was able to get pass the security scanner by flashing their clearance card.

"Now let's see who you are." Aisha mumbled to herself with a sly smile as she begin to zoom in on the figure's face. The camera kept on zooming while the figure looks toward the camera. Just as the video was beginning to focus on the figure's space, the keyboard suddenly exploded with sparks flying all over the place while the screen shuts off.

"What the-?!" Aisha turned to see Phil grinning sheepishly while there was spilled water from a cup all over the keyboard. "Phil!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Phil said with hands raise in surrender. Aisha rolled her eyes, she'll chastise him later. She moved over to another keyboard and furiously began to type away on it. Another video screen of the laboratory, but the figure suddenly disappears.

"Where is he?" Aisha asked herself. That figure obviously had a purpose for going into the lab, so why would they just suddenly leave?

"Uh, Aisha?" Phil suddenly spoke up. "You might want to see this."

Aisha mentally stopped herself from groaning, thinking it was another one of Phil's antics. But when she turn to look at the screen he was looking at, her mouth drop open as the figure hurriedly run through the front door.

"How did get out of the lab so fast?" Aisha questioned. Before any of them could say something else, something pops up on the screen.

 _ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!_

"What's going on?!" Phil screamed, once again showing his cowardly side while Aisha was busy trying to figure out what was going on.

Aisha's eyes widen as she scans the cameras' recorded history files, with only one missing." That thief erased all of our footage on him!"

* * *

The next day was bright and beautiful, Wingulls and Pelippers were happily chirping as they flew over the clear crystal waters of Cyllage City. People were everywhere with swimming around the ocean with their Water Pokémon, go bike-riding on the bike-track, or spend their time at Hotel Cyllage. At the docks of Cyllage was a conveying large ferry painted with blue " _Kalos Global Defense Facility"_ on both sides. The people who were about to board the ferry are...

"I can't _believe_ it!" That's right, it's Mystery Incorporated! With a the attitude of "just going try it, man," Shaggy won all of them an all-expensive paid trip to the Kalos Global Defense Facility in the Pokémon Government. After a _begrudging_ agreement, The Real World Government and The Pokémon World Government agreed to let their inhabits to visit each other's land, only it would be really, _really_ , expensive trip. Luckily, the contest at the Facility pays all the charges so Mystery Incorporated can come to the Facility, something that Velma Dinkley found very exciting. "We're finally here!"

"Uh, Velma, we're not even at the Facility yet." Fred Jones spoke up, he and the rest of the gang looking at Velma weirdly while she had this big wide grin planted on her face while breathing through her nose.

"Like, I never thought I would see Velma so excited about me winning something." Shaggy Rogers muttered to his dog and best friend, Scooby-Doo. "What's so great about this facility, anyway man?"

"'What's so great about it?!'" Shaggy screamed when Velma suddenly came up close to him. "It's the best facility in both of our worlds! All of our new high-tech equipment was made from them! The new laser guns, electric bolas, and Nano-bots! They're all from Kalos Global Defense Facility!" Velma declared proudly at her knowledge.

However, everyone just continue to look at her like she had grown two heads. "Okay..." Daphne manage out, not sure what to make of that.

"Anyway, how long is this boat going to start?" Freddy began, suddenly begin to become warily as his eyes darts around the people who were walking with their Pokémon. "I don't know how much longer I can handle with all these things staring at me."

"Fred, Pokémon are highly intelligent creatures, even more than the animals we're familiar with." Velma told him. "They'll only attack you if you provoke them."

But Freddy wasn't paying, instead he was eyeing a Clauncher who was just walking by him. Feeling the piercing glaze on it, the Water Gun Pokémon turned towards him. Now the two were engage in a staring contest.

...

...

...

 _Snip, snip_

"AH!" Everyone jumped when Freddy suddenly let out a scream. They look to where he was looking at and saw a Clauncher clapping it's big pincher at them a few more times before scurrying away.

"Uh," Freddy chuckled nervously once he saw everyone staring at him. "It wasn't so scary."

"Clemont, come on!" Everyone turn and was surprise to see a young blonde girl dragging what appears to be her older brother with two more kids, probably the same as him, following behind him with a Pikachu on the other boy's shoulder. Both had smile on their faces at the brother's predicament. "I want to be the first one in line when the boat leaves!"

"Bonnie, the ferry's not going to leave for five more minutes!" The poor boy tried to explain to his sister, but it looked like she didn't care as she dragged him up the ladder.

"But I still want to be first in line!" Bonnie said stubbornly.

The other boy turned to the older girl and flashed her a grin as they walk up the ladder. "I'd told you entering that contest was a good idea, Serena." The girl named Serena blushed as they both climb on the boat, completely ignoring the teenagers who were staring at them curiously.

"Um, who were they?" Shaggy asked.

"And why are they coming on our boat? We won the tickets." Freddy added.

"You guys didn't know?" The driver asked from the control room of the ferry. "There were eleven tickets given out. You guys won the first five and those kids won the other six." With that, he went back to starting up the ferry.

"Oh great, we finally get a chance to visit the most famous weapon-making facility in the world, and now we're stuck with a bunch of brats!" Velma groaned.

"Hey, come on Velma, does kids don't seem that bad" Daphne tried to reassure her, even if Bonnie's voice nearly made her ears bleed.

"Oh please, adolescents are at the stage where they think they know everything and are striving for independence." At this Velma sighed, "I can imagine that 'You can't tell me what to do' happening in a few moments." With that, Velma headed up the ladder with a slump expression The Gang shot each other worried looks before following. They could only imagine how this trip is going to turn out.

* * *

 **An: That's the end of the prologue everyone! Yes, and a surprise return of Phil and Aisha from my first crossover story. I hope this catches your attention and once again give a round of applause to TWAOGfann2000 for giving me this amazing idea! And** **TWAOGfann2000, I hope this was something you were expecting!**


	2. The Meeting and the Arrival

**AN: Ta-Da! I manage to get a chapter done before my vacation was over! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Meeting and the Arrival**

No soon after they were seated, the ferry began to move out of the docks, making Bonnie scream excitingly (with Clemont desperately trying to calm her down.) The gang were seated at the back of the ferry while the kids were seated at the front. While the kids happily chatting about what they could see at the Facility, Velma continues to sulk as she stares hardly at the kids before her.

"Look at them, thinking they know everything when at that stage they're hopelessly naïve." She grumbled with arms crossed and slumped into her seat.

"Uh, Velma? I think you're being a _little_ bias." Daphne said while putting her finger and thumb close to each other to prove her point.

"Yeah, isn't the Pokémon World supposed to be where kids go out on their own and experience the world?" Freddy asked rhetorically

"Plus, those kids don't seem half-bad." Shaggy added.

"Yeah, what do you have against kids anyway?" Daphne asked. This makes Velma's frown deepen as she recalled the time where she first began to dislike kids.

* * *

 ** _*Velma's Flashback*_**

 _"No! Not the computer!" Velma cried as two kids were busy kicking on her new computer in the mid of her messy room. She should have never agreed to babysit._

* * *

"Let's just say, it's personal." Was Velma's answer as she sinks deeper into her seat, her hard eyes never leaving the happily chattering kids.

There was an awkward silence after that, the only sounds were the kids talking and the ferry's engine running.

...

...

...

"So they invented nanobots?" Freddy finally asked.

This brings Velma out of her grudge as she hurriedly answers him. "Oh yes! The nanobots have been officially made. I don't what they're planning on what to do with them, but I bet it's going to be-!" While Velma continues her rant on all the "great things Global Defense is going to do", Daphne takes a quick glance at the water below them. Oh look, the water Pokémon were following them.

Wait a minute, _Water Pokémon?!_ Daphne's head snap back down to the water where she nearly gasps.

They were everywhere: Poliwags, Seels, Goldeens, Seakings, Magikarps, Remoraids, Chinchous, Lanturns, Gwilfishes, Carvanhas, Sharpedos (anything but them), Barboaches, Whiscashes, Relicanths, Mantykes, Mantines, Frillishes, Jellicients, Skrelps, and- _oh no_ , Wailords. All of them were following the boat, eyes locked on Daphne. Ironically for Water Types, they all have fiery eyes as they stared at the girl they were following.

"Oh no..." Daphne muttered once she realizes what's happening.

"What?" Freddy asks, hearing Daphne's distress. "What's- _EAH!_ " He look to where she was looking at and screamed once he saw all the angry Pokémon following the boat. This makes the other three look behind them and gasp.

"Whoa! Where did all these Water Pokémon come from?" Velma asked after taking in how many there were.

Innocent whistling caught their attention, giving them the answer they needed. They give Daphne a look as she continues to whistle. 'Finally' noticing their looks, she asks "What?" In the most innocent way she could.

"Daphne, is there any chance that there's bad blood between you and Water Pokémon?" Freddy asked slowly.

"What?!" At this she scoffs. "O-Oh don't be ridiculous! T-There's no beef between me and Water Pokémon! They're just hear to see my... gorgeous new hair due!" That excuse was so bad that they wouldn't even mention that her hairs looks normal as it always does.

"Shar! Shar! Shar!" A Sharpedo yelled, making Daphne glare it.

"Hey, that was an accident you miniature shark!" She yelled while shaking her fist at it.

"You can understand that?" Velma, clearly surprised and in awe.

"Oh no," Daphne answered immediately. "I think it's referring to the fact I try to roast it alive, which was an accident by the way!" At the last part, she return to shake her fist at the Sharpedo.

Her friends stare at her blankly. "I don't even want to know how that happened." Velma spoke up with a shake of her head. The others mumbled their agreement.

Suddenly the Sharpedo's mouth open, getting ready to fire a Hyper Beam. The other Water Pokémon follow suit, ready to fire their own attacks. The teenagers sweat dropped nervously.

"Uh, Daphne? I think it's time you apologized!" Fred said shakily while he and Velma grip each other nervously with Shaggy and Scooby doing the same thing.

"Well about that," Daphne twiddle her fingers together. "I've done _a lot_ of things, so I can't really apologize all at the same time." She finish meekly, making her friends glare at her.

Daphne suddenly remembers the other passengers on board when she notices them out of the corner of her eyes. "Wait, there's Pokémon Trainers here!"

"So?!" Shaggy asked, clearly freaking out at the fact the Pokémon are ready to fire at them.

"So they train Pokémon! I bet all of these Water Pokémon know about them and wouldn't dare attack them!" With that, Daphne quickly hurried over to our heroes, who are completely unaware of the Water Pokémon surrounding them.

"-they really have that?!" Bonnie asked in surprise as she and the others listen to Clemont reading the brochure of the facility.

"Yep, it's all new! They say it can-"

"Excuse me!" Clemont was cut off when Daphne suddenly came in between him and Ash. "You mind if I sit here?"

"What the-?" "Hey!" Both boys cried out at her sudden appearance.

"Don't say anything!" Daphne told them abruptly as she look over the side of the ferry. The Sharpedo from before had gone to the side to get a more clear view to attack Daphne. However, once it saw her in between its world's citizens it narrowed its eyes, knowing it and the other Pokémon wouldn't dare attack the Trainers. With a sigh, the Sharpedo disappear back into the ocean, follow by all the other Water Pokémon.

Seeing them gone, Daphne sigh in relief. "Phew, thanks guys. I owe you kids one." She promised them as She moves away from Ash and Clemont and takes a seat right behind the kids.

"Uh..." Clemont flash his friends a confuse look, not knowing exactly what just happened, in which they just shrug. "You're welcome, I guess?"

"Daphne!" Daphne look behind her to see her friends coming up to her, Velma gave her a look that said 'are you out of your mind?!' "What are you doing?! Adolescents hate being close to people with different ages! Way to go, you're going to make them complain the rest of the whole trip!"

"Actually, I didn't mind." Ash spoke up, making Velma shouting "What?!"

"Yeah, I ignored it after it happened." Bonnie said with a bored face.

"It didn't struck as odd to me." Serena said with a shrug.

"...I didn't even know what to think of it." Clemont eventually said.

"Pi-Pikachu."

"De-de."

Although she couldn't understand the last two, Velma's jaw drop. There was nothing in the text books that said anything about this happening!

While Velma's having a mental breakdown, Shaggy and Scooby took a close look at the kids.

"Say, like do we know you guys from somewhere?" Shaggy couldn't help but ask.

This makes the kids look at him in surprise. "Uh, do you know him Ash?" Serena ask said-boy, knowing that since he's the only one in the group who's been traveling the longest he's bound to know many people.

"Well..." Ash fish around his brain on where he had seen those two before. "Did you guys by any chance participate in a Hot-Dog eating in Hoenn?"

"Like, I don't know. Did we, Scoob?" Shaggy asked his long-time friend.

"Ruh, I don't think so." Scooby said with an uncertain shrug.

...

...

...

"Attention passengers!" Everyone yelped in shock when a loud voice broke the awkward silence. They turn to see the driver talking to a microphone for the speakers. "I would like to inform you all that we have arrived at the Kalos Global Defense Facility!"

* * *

 **An: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. The (Friendly?) Tour Guide

**AN: Okay, sorry to those who were surprised at my unusual updating time. Got caught up with Science Fair. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 **The (Friendly?) Tour Guide**

No soon after the driver made the announcement, Bonnie quickly barrel over to railings of the boat to see if what the driver said is true. Her mouth drops open with her eyes gleaming with admiration. "We're here! We're here!" Dedenne even shouts its own excitement. The others quickly made their way over and gasp at the sight.

There stood the facility, even though the walls were apparently made out of glass, they couldn't exactly see what was going on inside. ("It's a one-way glass" Velma had told them.) But even then, they all can imagine the things it has in there to make it glow. New weapons, gear, angels singing in the background-wait, what?

Everyone turn to where the music's coming from and found Clemont holding what looks like a modernize music box. It didn't take them long to figure out where that singing is coming from.

"Uh, Clemont? What's that?" Serena asked, not too sure what to make of her friend's newest invention.

This makes Clemont snap out of his admiring gaze and look to where everyone is looking at. "Oh, this?" He presses a button on the box, making the music stop. "I would like to present the new Music-Box 3000. It can hold nearly all the songs in the world! Also, I did it to set the mood." he finish sheepishly.

"When did you built that?" Bonnie asks wearily as she scoots away from her brother by a few inches. Whenever Clemont works on one of his inventions... Let's just say they always ended up with a big _bang_.

"Oh, last night." Clemont said with a nonchalantly shrug. "Surprisingly it didn't blow up in my face yet." He finished with a shaky smile.

"Uh, blow up?" Fred asked nervously, now he and the others huddled together as they scooted as far away as they could from Clemont.

"Yeah... Clemont's inventions have tendency to not very well." Serena admitted sheepishly.

"On the bright side, at least it didn't blew up yet." Ash spoke up, even with his optimistic attitude, he couldn't help but join the others at staring warily at the Music-Box 3000. It didn't really help when it began to play _Agitation Bridge 3 by Phillip_ _Green_.

"Clemont will you _please_ turn that thing off?!" Bonnie finally screamed her frustration out. Clemont quickly stumble with the buttons before finally pressing the _Stop_ button. He sheepishly rub the back of his head while smiling at his friends.

This makes Mystery Inc. cringle, is there anything else they need to know about these kids?

* * *

After the ferry had finally docked, our heroes quickly descend down the stairs and quickly skittle to a halt once they reach the front of the facility.

"Wow! It looks so bigger up close!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

"Not only that, look at this amazing plaza!" Serena said, indicating the future-like plaza they're in. "I don't think you can find anything like this in Kalos!"

"Uh, for your information little lady, this place is a lobby." The driver from the ferry spoke up spoke up, before turning to Freddy with a clipboard in his hand. "Alright sir, your van has just been delivered to the Facility." No soon after he said that, the sounds of a helicopter came along with a strong wind. Everyone looked up to see a helicopter carrying a large crate by ropes. The helicopter gently placed the crate down before flying away. Somehow the crate open by itself, revealing the Mystery Machine in all of it's glory.

"Clemont turn that off!" Bonnie shrieked with Clemont quickly turning off the Music-Box 3000.

"Mystery Machine!" Freddy exclaimed, hurrying over to the van and flinging his arms around the van. "How are you? Did they treat you appropriately?"

...

...

...

"Ah, who cares!" With that, Freddy continues to hug the Mystery Machine.

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie, Clemont, and Dedenne are staring at him like he had grown another head while anime sweat dropping.

"Uh, is he talking to that van like it's a person?" Serena couldn't help but ask.

"You'll get use to it." Daphne reassured her. Although they have seen pretty weird things in their journey, this is officially the most weirdest thing they have ever seen.

Before anybody else could say anything, a bored, female, Japanese accent spoke up. _"Welcome to the Kalos Global Defense Facility, where our motto is:_ We build stuff to protect stuff from people that want to steal stuff. _And yes, I know it's not the most catchiest catchphrase in the entire world."_ Everyone turn to see a female Mawlie walking towards, wearing what look like a metallic collar with a green light. The look in her red eyes say that she believes that she has better places to be.

Ash open to his mouth to say something but- "Who's that Pokémon?" Popping right near his face is a puppet-version of him, it's got his clothes, his crazy raven hair, even those marks on his cheeks!

"What the-Daphne? Where do you get that Ash-Puppet?" Shaggy asked once he and the others saw the puppet.

"More importantly, how did you even manage to sneak a puppet with you?!" Freddy asked, temporally distracted from the Mystery Machine.

"No, what we should be really asking is how did she even manage to make the puppet in the 30 minutes of the time we've met him?!" Velma spoke up.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." The Ash-Puppet said, with Daphne doing a surprisingly impressive imitation of Ash's voice.

Ash, although, didn't find this amusing. "Hey, I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do!" The Ash-Puppet argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too-Hey!"

The Mawlie watched the exchange before she roll her eyes and said, _"Alright, alright, hold your horses. Now, for the lady with the puppet, I'm a Mawlie. But I would like to be call Kumi by all of you. Including by you three."_ She gave Scooby, Pikachu, and Dedenne a look, making them back away from her by a few inches. _"Anyway, my name is Kumi, and I'll be your tour guide around the facility_ _."_

"Uh, quick question?" Clemont carefully ask, feeling a bit warily at the way Kumi's looking at them. "How are you talking like one of us?"

"I can answer that." A voice spoke up. Soon an African American woman in a black business suit came up. "Hello, my name is Amanda Chambers and Kumi here is my Pokémon."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chambers!" The Ash-Puppet greeted, making Amanda do a double-take.

"Uh... Is that-?"

 _"Don't even ask Amanda."_ Kumi mumbled.

"Wait, _you're_ Amanda Chambers? As in, Andrew Chambers? The CEO of the Kalos Global Defense Facility?" Velma asked, getting ready to enter "fan girl mode."

"Yep, its just so happens I'm the Co-Leader _and_ his wife." Amanda said with a smile.

"Wow!" Yep, going into "fan mode" again. "I can't believe I'm standing right in front of the wife of the CEO!"

While Velma's busy "fangirling", Clemont walk up and bent down to Kumi, who leaned back in discomfort at the closeness. "Excuse me Mrs. Chambers? I was wondering how Kumi is able to talk? Is it because of this?" He tap the collar around Kumi's neck. Suddenly she went up into his face with a fiery glare.

 _"Get out of my personal space, or you'll end up in a place where the sun doesn't shine."_ To emphasis her point, the jaw behind her head came to life began to make chomping sounds. Clemont gives a sheepishly smile while holding up his hands before backing away slowly.

"That's right young man," Amanda said with a smile, completely ignoring at what just happened." This here is called the Poké-Translator. It-"

 _"Basically what it does it allows me to say what I want."_ Kumi finished with a smug smile, before turning back to kids. _"Got anything else to say about it ankle bitters?"_ Kumi's jaw suddenly spring to life again and began to make chomping noises.

This makes them gulp. "No thanks, Kumi!" Clemont reassured her.

"We're good!" Ash added in with his hands up in a surrender sign.

Kumi smirks before Amanda continues. "We originally meant for Kumi to have a British Accent, but there was a typo and the Japanese Accent got stuck."

"It's still an amazing invention, Mrs. Chambers!" Velma cut in, still glowing with excitement. "I mean, finding a way to translate what a Pokémon is saying? It's probably one of the greatest inventions to ever live!"

"If only my husband would agree with me..." Amanda mumbled under her breath, but the children caught it, making them look at each other curiously. Before they could say anything, Amanda's mood quickly change back into her cheerful disposition. "Anyway, I must get back to work. But don't worry, Kumi here is going to show you guys around!"

 _"Yippe..."_ Kumi muttered sarcastically.

With that, Amanda heads off somewhere.

 _"Okay everyone, you're about to be amazed by the oh, wonderful world the Kalos Global Defense Facility."_ Kumi began, once again being sarcastic, as she begins to lead them to inside the facility.

"Let's go everyone!" The Ash-Puppet shouted, before Mystery Inc. follow after their tour guide.

"For the last time, I don't _talk like that!_ " Ash shouted, before turning to his friends and spoke with a more calmer tone, "Do I really talk like that?"

"If it makes you feel any better, her imitation of your voice is a little to croaky." Serena reassured him.

"I guess..." Ash mumbled before they followed after the teenagers.

Unknown to them, a hooded figure suddenly pop their head out of the bushes, watching the children walking into the building. They narrow their eyes before going back into the bushes.

* * *

 **An: Here it is! And who is that mysterious figure in the bushes?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Matt: I'll think about it. I'm officially done with making more stories for the time being although.**


	4. The Facility

**AN: Hey guys! Once again, sorry about the late update. I had to celebrate my birthday yesterday. Guess who's now older? Now here's my present for all of you, a new chapter!**

* * *

 **The Facility**

No sooner after they enter the first place on their tour, the gangs become completely awestruck at what they are seeing. Everything look so bright and new, almost like they are in the future from about fifty years from now. There are workers in white body suits and goggles working near conveyor belts, who are moving what look like to new weapons. On the higher conveyor belts there are what looks like to be robotic arms doing the same job as the workers below.

 _"Right here is the Workers Station."_ Kumi began as they all marvel at the sight before them. _"This is where all the workers, organic or inorganic, work on the last touches of the weapons. They're like walking proof-readers if you think about it."_

The kids stopped walking when they saw what looks like a laser gun stopped on the conveyor belt. They watch as robotic arms move in on it before adjusting the finishing touches on the gun. Once they are done, the laser gun shone brightly, even the _Parting of the Clouds by Nicolas Carr_ in the background fitted the mood.

"Clemont..." Said-boy look from the laser to his friend's annoyed faces before turning the Music-Box 3000 off.

"The one time one of your inventions work then it starts to irritate us..." Bonnie sighed before they return back to the group.

Soon they stopped by what look like a thin, rectangle door. They watch it slowly open after Kumi typed on the password keypad.

 _"Right here is the guests temporally living_ _quarters."_ Everyone walk in and was surprise at how narrow it is. The only thing that probably had space were the beds built into the wall, but even then they are pretty narrow.

"Why would Kalos Global Defense Facility need living quarters for guests?" Velma asks, even do she's squish between Shaggy and Freddy.

 _"Oh, you know. Burglary break-in, disease outbreak, your boat unsuspectedly sinks."_ Kumi shrugged. _"We pretty much thought of everything."_

"Um, what's the most possible situation to happen?" Clemont asks with a bit of shaky voice. He and his friends decided to stay out in the hall.

 _"Probably your boat unsuspectedly gets sunk. There's been something strange going on with the Water Pokémon recently, they've been acting more hostile and aggressive and we can't figure out why."_

Having a feeling on knowing why the Water Pokémon are acting that why, the others members of Mystery Inc. glare at Daphne, who was smiling innocently.

"Oh come on, guys!" Daphne finally caved in, not able to take her friends' glares anymore. "Sure there's a possible chance of Water Pokémon trying to desert us on an island, but that doesn't mean we should look at the negatives! Instead, we should look at the positives and head straight to a better future!"

Everyone stare at the sudden "inspiring" speech in astonishment. Where had _that_ come from?

"Uh, Daphne? What's with the "inspiring" speech?" Freddy asked slowly. Meanwhile, the kids awkwardly took a big step away from the door with Kumi managing her way around the tight space then following after them. They figure that this was something between friends and left them alone to chat, also with the fact that Daphne was beginning to freak them out and they wanted to get out of there.

"You guys didn't know? I took an online course for motivation speaking. Did it work?" Daphne asks eagerly.

"It would've...if it was the right time." Velma said blandly before she and others exit the room.

Daphne look thoughtful before she took out a notepad and began to write it. "Note to self, try _not_ to involve the Water Pokémon in the speeches." When she put the notepad away and follow after the group, she mumbles, "I mean, it's not like the Water Pokémon are _actually_ thinking about sinking the Ferry. Right?"

* * *

Back outside the harbor, the Sharpedo's head suddenly rose its head from the water as it narrows its eyes at the Ferry in front of it. It's going to get back at that girl, one way or the next.

* * *

The elevator doors open, revealing the group as they stare in amazement at what's around them with Kumi once again taking the lead.

 _"Right here is the Maximum Security Area."_ Kumi began as they walk through what look gigantic cameras watching their every move. _"This place is only accessible for the scientists who work here. Also the CEO's office is nearby. Stop right here."_

stop but were surprise by her sudden command. Before they knew it, more robotic cameras came in front of them and began to scan them.

"Security sure seems pretty tight today." Velma noted once the robot was finish scanning her.

 _"It should be, especially after that Chili Taco incident..."_ Kumi mumbled, before she shuddered at the memory. However, her shudder caught the attention of the others.

"Uh, "chili taco incident?"" Freddy asks nervously.

 _"Basically what happen is that involves a dumb security officer, a chili taco, and sulfur dioxide. About 15 people were injured thanks to that idiot."_

They all shot weird looks at each other, but decided to not push further into it. Mostly because they're afraid of Kumi's temper and the possible of her using those big jaws against them.

A while later they continue on through the facility, seeing some of the scientists testing on what look like to be new and improve guns. As Ash turn to look at something else, his eyes caught something that surprise him. At the hall they are walking there are two armored soldiers walking in between to what look like a Feraligatr being handcuffed. No, it is Feraligatr alright, only its color seem more to the sea green side and it look kind of dry. What really surprise him is that it look handcuffed and ready to pass out.

"Hey, isn't that a Feraligatr?" Once that question left his mouth, Kumi quickly froze in her step, her face feeling with dread. Ash's question have caught the other's attention, making them look down the hall he is looking at.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screams once he saw the size of the Feraligatr. "T-That's a b-big Pokémon!"

"But what's it doing here?" Clemont asks once he took in the Feraligatr's condition.

 _"There's nothing to look at!"_ Everyone jump in surprise at Kumi's sudden high voice while she moves in front of them with her arms flailing about. _"Nothing! Nada! Zip! Just keep walking!"_

Despite their inner fears of Kumi, they stay where they are, eyes never leaving the Feraligatr as one of the guards began to type something on the password keypad that possibly leads to another room. Not taking it anymore, Ash calls out "Hey, what do you guys think you're doing with that little guy?!"

It was not the guards who made the first reaction, it was the Feraligatr, it slowly turns its head around. The deadly gleam of its red eye made Ash feel like it's looking right at his soul. This makes him gulp while taking a tiny step back. Okay, maybe those guards were taking that Pokémon for a good reason? Well whatever it is, Ash didn't think he was ever going to find out when the Feraligatr suddenly escape from the guards' grasps and began to charge straight toward him.

"You had to ask?!" Bonnie screeched while everyone else began to scream at the charging Pokémon even though it has its eyes on Ash, who stood petrified.

Just when they thought the Feraligatr was going to get them, a force-field somehow pops up in between Ash and the Feraligatr, making the Pokémon crash right into it. Ash, who was surprise at how close the Feraligatr was to get him, fall backwards in shock. Pikachu had to jump off his shoulder to avoid getting by the wall that Ash flew himself into.

"I thought you sedated this guy?!" One of the guards shouted as they hurry over and grabbed the Feraligatr, who is struggling to break the force-field.

"Me? That was your job!" The other guard shouted as they dragged the struggling Pokémon away. Meanwhile, everyone is trying to regain their normal breathing while trying to comprehend at what just happened.

 _"I told you guys to move on_.. _."_ Everyone slowly turn their heads toward Kumi, who look unaffected by the whole ordeal.

* * *

 **An: Oh man, what was that all about? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Matt: Well, I just introduce the monster here.**

 **GMC: Thank you!**

 **CMC: Thanks!**

 **Lightwing: I know, I laughed myself. It could be one of the running gags.**

 **Darkwing: Glad I'm not the only one who thinks these two teams teaming up is a good idea!**

 **Blueberry: Thanks, I always wanted to see a good crossover between these two as well.**

 **grape: Here's one chapter just for you!**

 **Sir Handel: I hope so, does this chapter spark your interest?**

 **Skarloey: Me too!**

 **Peter Sam: You're not the only who dreamt of this day! :D**

 **Mighty Mac: We'll see.**

 **Rusty: He does, but he won't use them which is explained in future chapters**

 **Hex: You'll find out soon enough!**


	5. Attack of the Zombies

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you all!**

* * *

 **Attack of the Zombies**

No soon after the Feraligatr was removed from the hall, a man came running in from another door in the hall the gang. His face is alert, like he heard the commotion from the other side of the room and came in a hurry. He is an African American who is wearing a navy blue business suit.

"What's going on here?!" He shouted, but once he saw Ash on the floor still trying to regain his normal breathing, his face quickly change to concern. "Are you alright, young man? You look like you just had a heart attack!"

"I think that exactly explains what just happened to me..." Ash mumbled once his breathing return somewhat back to normal, allowing the man to help him off the floor. Pikachu quickly jump back on his trainer's shoulders.

"Pardon me, children, for my French," Shaggy began, somehow surprisingly calm even after that whole ordeal. "But, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Spoke too soon.

"That's not even French..." Serena told him quietly. What happened just a few moments ago has already taken it's toll on all of them. Bonnie's silently crying into her brother's jumpsuit with her tiny fists clenching them. Clemont, meanwhile, is trying his best to calm his sister down, even though it is clear that's he is pretty shaken up by that as well. Serena could even feel her hands shaking from all that fear.

"Kumi!" The man ignored Shaggy's outburst and turns abruptly toward Kumi, who look more interested in her "nails" than what the man have to say. "What did I tell you? We can _not_ let any guests find out what's happening!"

 _"Hey, you make it sound like I_ wanted _them to find out the zombies."_ Kumi said uncaringly.

"ZOMBIES?!" The group shouted fearfully, enough to with Scooby fainting dramatically. Kumi realizes her mistake before she begins to hit herself on the head muttering _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"Uh, excuse me sir?" Velma spoke up, looking ready to go "fan-girl" again. "But aren't you Andrew Chambers? The founder _and_ CEO of the Kalos Global Defense Facility?!"

"I think you need to stop there." Freddy told Velma while putting his arm around her to stop her from "fan-girling" again.

"Indeed I am," Andrew said, although he didn't seem proud of it.

"Like, excuse me?" Shaggy spoke up calmly, making the rest of Mystery Inc. wince once they realize what's going to happen. "Not to sound rude or anything, BUT DOESN'T ANYONE HEAR THAT THERE ARE ZOMBIES ON THE LOOSE HERE?!" Yep, saw it coming. Even the kids and Pokémon had their ears covered in preparation.

"They're not on the loose!" Andrew snapped, making everyone jump back. He sighs before calming himself down. "They're just-Look, I can't explain it here. Come to my office." With that, Andrew storm towards his office, leaving the others unsure at what to do.

 _"I would do what he says,"_ Kumi suddenly spoke up. _"He's been in a bad mood since those zombies began to show, I wouldn't want to make it worse."_

Seeing that she is serious, Mystery Inc. followed after Andrew as quickly as they could. Kumi came behind them, smirking that she manage to scare them. Meanwhile, the kids and Pokémon remain where they are. They turn their heads down the hall next to them to see the guards having the Feraligatr up against the walls as they inject the anesthesia needles.

"Do you think that Feraligatr is going to be okay?" Bonnie said, her hands still trembling. Even after that scare from the Big Jaw Pokémon, they're still concern for it's wellbeing.

"I don't know, Bonnie." Clemont answered her truthfully while patting her head in comfort. "I don't know..."

 _"HEY!"_ They all jumped from Kumi's voice calling them. _"You kids better hurry it up! Or you're gonna get your kneecaps bitten!"_ Followed by a few _chomp_.

They gulp before they hurry down the hall, leaving the guards with the Feraligatr alone.

"Boy, when I first sign up for this job I thought I was going to beat up a few people, not play doctor to a sick Pokémon!" One of the guards mumbled after injecting a anesthesia shot to the Pokémon.

"Me too," The other guard agreed. "But hey, it sure was funny when that kid called him "Little Guy". Ha! That's probably the best thing I have ever heard!"

While the guards continue to banter, they fail to notice the Feraligatr's red eye snapping open at "Little Guy". Before the guards knew it, the Feraligatr whip around, snarling at them as it broke through its handcuffs.

"It's loose!" One of the guards shouted fearfully. "Call for-!" Before one of guards could pick up their walkie-talkie, the Feraligatr let out a loud roar before it lunge at them. You could only hear the sounds of the guards' screaming, before it was silence by a sickening _chomp._ Soon there were grunts and moaning emerging from the hall while the Feraligatr let out another roar.

* * *

"It all started a few weeks ago, it was just after we started the contest." Andrew began, seated in a conference chair in his office.

The office was entirely decorated in military theme and with plenty of weapons put on display. Fred, Velma, and Daphne are seated in a few armchairs while Ash and the gang were seated together on a sofa. Kumi was lying against the door, listening in on the conversation. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were busying exclaiming some of the weapons.

"Two security guards reported a break-in, but nothing was stolen, there wasn't even a footage of the break-in!" Andrew continues, sigh while rubbing a temple in frustration.

"So what happened?" Clemont asks.

"Excuse me," Velma suddenly spoke up, shooting Clemont a look. "But these matters are handle by the adults. You kids just go back to your silly dreaming."

The kids were taken back by this. "Doesn't she know what go through on a daily basis?" Bonnie mumbles annoyed.

"So what happened?" The kids dropped, anime style, once they heard Velma repeat the same question.

"The day after the break-in," Andrew continue, completely obvious at what just happened. "A worker's Pokémon, the Feraligatr, began to exhibit some strange, abnormal aggression. Before we knew it, its appearance change, the behavior got worse, then it put 5 people in the hospital. Including its' trainer!" At the last part, the kids gasped. Who would make a Pokémon do something like this?!

However, Velma mistook their horror for whimpering as she rolled her eyes and mumbles, "Kids..."

"Was there any other incidents that were similar to the... Alligator?" Freddy spoke up, tripping on the Big Jaw Pokémon's name. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby have picked up two fencing swords and began to go at it. Kumi's eyes widen as saucers once she saw what the two cowards are doing, _"Wait, don't touch those-!"_

"Feraligatr." Andrew corrected. "And indeed there has. No soon after the Feraligatr went wild, a few other Pokémon began to do the same. A week later, it began to spread to a few workers." Andrew sighed before rubbing his face.

"Sounds like you have a mystery that needs solving, Mr. Chambers." Daphne noted.

"Lucky for you, we're the best people for the job." Freddy boast with a chest out. No soon after he said that, there was a _crash_ from behind them. They all turned around to see Shaggy and Scooby looking guilty as they stood in between a broken face. Kumi stared with wide-horrified eyes before slapping her hand to her head.

"Yeah, the best people..." Serena says sarcastically.

"Are you sure it's wise for kids to handle a case like this?" A sly and mysterious voice asks skeptically from the doorway. "Especially since after 15 people were put in the hospital."

Everyone turn their heads toward the doorway and was meet to see a hunched, shadow figure walking almost zombie-like into the office.

"Zoinks!" "AH!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled before they hid behind Ash and his friends. "Don't eat us, we taste chewy!" Scooby begged.

"Yeah, take the kids! They'll last longer! Not to mention one of them is medium rare!" Shaggy added in, not frighten to notice all the death-glares he and Scooby were getting from the kids.

As soon as the figure enter the office, the light finally shone revealing that it was a man instead of a zombie. The man had, light bold red-hair and wearing a scavenger outfit. The man finally notice a cable on his foot and shoved it away. "Hey, you guys want to clean this up?!" He shouted outside the office, before a _snap_ sound came from his neck. "OW! I knew I shouldn't have worked a night on that computer..." He grumbled.

Seeing the man made Ash's eyes widen. "You're..."

"Phew!" Shaggy sighed as he and Scooby moved away from the kids. "Like, for a second there, I thought we were goners!"

Bonnie cleared her voice, making the two turn towards them and yelped once they see all, but Ash, of their death-glares.

"Oh," Shaggy laughed nervously once he realize what he and Scooby just said. "Uh, listen kids. It's not like it's personal or anything, but we decided to use you guys as a distraction. So when a zombie comes after you guys, it gives me and Socob a chance to get away while the zombie eats your brains." Shaggy attempted to explain, however, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Dedenne, and Pikachu didn't let out their glares one bit. Shaggy and Scooby gulp nervously. Who knew Kids can be so scary?

"Everyone, I would like you to meet-" Andrew was cut off by someone that surprise everyone.

"Blue Silver." Ash finished, his voice, surprisingly, cold and hard. His friends look shock by this and turn to each other with confused looks.

"Uh, yes." Andrew said, completely shock at how a ten year-old could know this man. "Blue here is in charge of our new weapon; the Freeze Chip."

"That's right, and boy, is it good to see you again, Ashton." Blue smirked once he saw the Japanese boy glaring at him. "Last time I saw you, you were about this big." He put a hand near his knee to indicate how big Ash was. "What was that? Seven, eight years ago?"

"It's Ash, and it was three years ago!" Ash snapped, making his friends jump. Ash rarely ever snaps at people.

Blue, however, just laugh and patted his head, only annoying the boy more. "You little squirt, always over dramatic about everything." Ash growled and was about to make a go out at him until Serena and Clemont held him back. Ignoring his outburst, Blue turned to Andrew. "But sir, is it _really_ a good idea to have children solve this case? I mean, you know what happened with the Feraligatr."

"I know what happened, Blue," Andrew said gruffly, "But what choice do we have? Whatever is going it's already effecting more innocent Pokémon and workers day by day. These kids are probably the best chance we have to keep the company open."

Blue didn't look too keen about the idea, but then that signature smirk came back as he turn to the still fluming Ash. "Well Ashton, I guess this means we have time to finally catch up. Oh, by the way, I got you and your friends souvenirs." Blue took out a box that contain what look like to be eleven electrical chips.

"It's the Freeze Chips we've been talking about. If you put them on and they turn on, they'll send a electro magnetic message to your brain that stops all of your nerves. You do remember your father telling about "electro magnetics" right? Oh wait, he didn't!" Blue laughed cruelly, well aware of the devastated look on Ash's face and is enjoying it.

Ash looked ready to burst. Just when he thought he could escape Blue when he first began his journey, he manage to find him again. Unable to take it anymore (not without taking a chip,) Ash quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Ash!" "Pika-Pi!" His friends yelp, surprise and shocked by his strange behavior. They all hurried down after him (not without Clemont taking the freeze chips for them).

Everyone just stared at what just happened with wide eyes. When did this suddenly became all serious?

"Okay..." Freddy said slowly, kid drama isn't really his specialty. "Shaggy, Scooby, maybe you should keep an eye on them? You know, kids? They can hardly defend themselves if there's a zombie outbreak." Freddy awkwardly explain.

"Um, sure Fred..." Shaggy said, for once he and Scooby were too confuse to be glad that they're not actually taking part of the mystery as they walk out of the office after the kids.

Blue slight smirks at what just happened before he leaves the office, making Daphne glare at his inconsiderate behavior. What kind of person laughs at a child's suffering?

"So... Mr. Chambers..." Velma said slowly. "Is there any place we should start looking for clues?"

"Um, yes. You should look for the two security guards that were working the night the burglar came in, there names are Phil and Aisha and they're currently in the Security Room. Kumi can show you where it is." Andrew answered, even he was shock by all that seriousness.

 _"Well, I guess that's my cue._ _"_ Kumi spoke up before she exits the office. _"Tallyho fellow friends!"_ Note the sarcasm.

* * *

 _Chomp!_

 _Munch!_

The workers, Pokémon, and chefs who are currently in the cafeteria stare in horror as they see Shaggy and Scooby mulch down on a tower full of junk food. A few workers look like they are going to throw up while the Pokémon push their bowls of Pokémon food away in disgust. The chiefs look at their own cooking before they shut down the stands.

Shaggy and Scooby notice everyone's disgust looks on their food. "Like, why does everyone look so gross out?" Shaggy asks.

"No idea..." Scooby shrugged before they continue on their eating.

Meanwhile, two tables away from the cowards were the kids, who (minus Ash, who is staring at his food a blank expression) are looking at the two of them in disgust. Even Ash never at like that! However, they decide to look on more pressing matters, like their friend's sudden change of behavior.

"So Ash..." Clemont began, unsure what to say since he's worried by Ash's sudden urge to snap at random times. "How exactly do you know this Blue guy?"

"I don't want to talk about..." Ash mumbles, looking away from their worried face. He even move his arm away when Pikachu try to put its paw on it. "Pika-Pi..." He mumbles dejected.

"Ash, this isn't like you." Serena frowns, hating to see her best friend (and secret crush) acting so far from himself. She tries to put her hand on his as she says, "What did Blue do to you-"

"I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Ash yells, once again snapping enough to slam his hands down the table with a loud _bang_. Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing to see the commotion. Ash notices the scene he causes, not to mention the fear in his friends eyes.

Feeling bad since he knows they were just trying, Ash sighs. "I'm sorry guys, it's just- I can't talk about..." He once again sighs. His friends stare at him in sorrow, not knowing how to cheer him up.

While this has been going on, Shaggy and Scooby have finished their food towers and are busy getting the left overs on their fingers.

"Boy, that sure was tasty Scoob." Shaggy comments.

"Yeah." Scooby said.

...

...

...

"You know, I'm in the mood for another." Shaggy eventually said. Unknown to them, a large shadow figure is creeping over to the stands where the chefs are.

"Me too." Scooby agreed. Meanwhile, some of the chefs notice the shadow figure. But before they could get away, the figure lunge at them.

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"We shall!"

Shaggy and Scooby proudly walk to the stands and slam the door open. "Good day sirs and madams! We would like some new refreshments!" Shaggy said in a elegant voice, not noticing Scooby gasping fear at what sees right before them.

This is because the Feraligatr from before was just finishing biting a chief's arm then looking at them. Surrounding it are zombie-fied chiefs and Pokémon, each are groaning as they see their new prey.

"Like what's the matter Scoob?" Shaggy asks once he hears Scooby stuttering "Z-Z-Z-Zo-Zom-!" "You look like you seen a..." Scooby quickly grab his friend's head made it turn to face the zombies coming their way. Soon Shaggy join in on the stuttering.

"ZOMBIES!" Everyone jump when they heard the scream before turning over to the stands. Suddenly the door slams open, revealing Shaggy and Scooby running out. "Like, GANG WAY!" Right behind them came the herd of zombies.

"AH! Those are zombies!" Clemont screams before he and his friends dove for cover.

Many of the workers and Pokémon try their best to defend themselves against the zombies, but they eventually overcame them and become zombies themselves. Even when the Flying-Types try to get away they got caught as well. Feraligatr roared in triumph, completely please that it has more victims like itself.

The only ones who weren't bitten and turn into a zombie are Shaggy, Scooby, Ash, Pikachu, and their friends. They are currently hiding behind counter in the stands, where the Feraligatr was currently trying to sniff them out.

"What are we going to do?" Serena fearfully whispers. They're surrounded with two zombie workers blocking one exit while a Axew and Fraxure are blocking the other. There's no way out.

Clemont suddenly notice something on the ground in front of him. "Guys, look!" Everyone turn to see a electric vent with keypad on the ground in front of them. "It's a vent! I bet you it leads us out of the cafeteria!" As Clemont begins to unlock the vent, Scooby suddenly appears next to him.

"Let me." The dog told him, before he began to work on the vent.

"Wait, what?" The kids turn to Shaggy for an answer.

"Scooby has an electrical engineer degree, he knows what he's doing." Shaggy reassured them.

However that didn't get rid of their confuse looks. "How can a dog get a degree in anything?" Bonnie asks.

Before Shaggy could say anything else, he jumps when the Feraligatr suddenly appears looking over the counter, still trying to sniff them out.

"Even if your dog has a electrical engineer degree, he'll never get the vent open in time!" Serena whispered frantically.

Luckily Shaggy got an idea. "May I borrow him for a moment." He asks, but he already took Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder before the boy could say anything.

Just when the Feraligatr was about to look down the counter, it was met with a loud whistle to the face.

"ATTENTION!" The Feraligatr jumped back when Shaggy and Pikachu suddenly appeared in front of its face, wearing military uniforms and having stony expression on their faces.

Before the Feraligatr could try to attack, Shaggy suddenly began to examine the Feraligatr's body with narrow eyes.

"Cadet, just how long have you've been eating those chili dogs?!" Shaggy ordered in a "general voice". The Feraligatr looks at him in confusion. "Why, you've lost your shape soldier! Look at that round belly, like a beach ball!" Shaggy exclaimed, followed by Pikachu doing a "tsk, tsk" noise.

"Now, sir, I want you to drop and give me a thousand!" The Feraligatr look shock and furiously growled in frustration. "Don't you talk back to me, soldier! DROP AND GIVE ME A THOUSAND!" It became the final straw when Shaggy once again blew the whistle, the Feraligatr growls in annoyance before it got down and began to do a thousand push ups.

"Don't just stand there, you weaklings!" Shaggy suddenly shouted to the other zombies in the room, who were staring in confusion at what was happening. "DROPE AND GIVE ME A THOUSAND!" The zombies gave a fearful cry before doing what they were told.

Meanwhile, the kids were staring at what just happened with wide eyes.

"Wow, he's really well-rehearsed..." Serena mumbles in amazement.

"Who knew Pikachu had it in him?" Ash mumbles with admiration on Pikachu's military skills.

Suddenly there is a _clinking_ sound, making the kids turn to see the vent opening with Scooby wearing a proud smirk on his face.

"Shaggy!" Bonnie whispered, making the hippe stopping his "lecture" and turn to see that the vent is open.

"Okay, cadets!" Shaggy called back to the tiring zombies. "I want to see a thousand more! So don't stop til you reach two thousand!" With that, he an Pikachu made a break for the vent with others.

The Feraligatr grumbles at the unfairness of the situation, before it realize it's been trick once it saw Shaggy and Pikachu gone. The Feraligatr quickly hurried over to the counter before it sees the vent shutting tightly. The Feraligatr roars in frustration, which rocks the who cafeteria.

* * *

 **An: The zombie invasion begins! Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNN! And if you're wondering who Blue is, let's just say I base him off the game's Blue and Silver, hence the name. Don't worry, you'll find out what he did to Ash in the future. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Matt: Glad to know!**

 **GMC: Thank you!**

 **CMC: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Lightwing: I hope this satisfied you! :)**

 **Darkwing: Don't worry, I will!**

 **Grape: Yeah, that's just like Shaggy to be scared of something that looks like a big alligator.**

 **Skarloey: Well, my friend TAWOGfan2000 asks me for this story as a request. But I guess I just love writing these two cartoons as crossing over is what really inspired me.**

 **Sir Handel: Many kinds, but you will have to wait and see, or leave it to your imagination.**

 **Peter Sam: I think this chapter just answers your question.**

 **Rusty: I think they just did... :)**

 **Mighty Mac: Wait and see... :)**

 **Hex: Well, Clemont did create the Music-Box 3000, it allows him to perform any music to fit a certain mood. I don't know about other inventions, but I will see what I can do.**

 **Cody: No, there will be no legendary Pokémon.**


	6. The Zombie Invasion

**AN: Hey guys! Just manage to post this chapter while suffering through a cold! Man, my nose is killing me!**

* * *

 **The Zombie Invasion**

Meanwhile at the security room, completely unaware of the invasion that's happening around, the rest of Mystery Inc. are currently speaking to Aisha while Phil sat in the far corner of the room, sulking as Kumi pokes fun of him.

"I really don't know how it happen," Aisha begins to explain the night of the break-in. "One minute someone broke in, then the next, all traces of the break-in was gone from the security footage. The thief didn't even steal anything at that!"

"The thief didn't steal anything? Interesting..." Velma mumbles.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary after the break-in?" Freddy asks.

"Actually, no." Aisha shrugs. "Everyone was working just the way they were before that Feraligatr went savage."

Velma still looks thoughtful before she turn to the screens. "Can I just see the security footage?" She asks.

"I don't know what you'll find anything. That thief erase every evidence of him breaking in." Aisha told her, but she moves out of the way so that Velma could acess the cameras. As Velma begins to search the files, Freddy walks over to Kumi and Phil where he can hear the Deceiver Pokémon is bantering the security guard.

 _"So, you're girlfriend put you on timeout again?"_ She jests. Her words made Phil fumble.

"W-What?! We're not dating!" Phil argues, before returning back to scowling look. "I don't even know what I did. It's just a little mess!"

"Hey, don't worry there, Phil," Freddy spoke up while patting the security on the shoulder. "Women always overreact to the littlest things. She'll get over it soon. Trust the ladies man."

 _"Yeah, especially when your lady is wearing a beard."_ Kumi speaks up with her eyes rolling.

"Yeah- Wait, what?"

"Hey, Fred! You won't believe what I found!" Feeling a sense of dread, Freddy slowly turns his head and gasp. Right there with a happy smile, Daphne stands there with a 'the beard' on her face.

"Daphne, where do you get that?" Fred said slowly, like that beard is about to come alive and attack him.

"Oh, found it on a desk." Daphne answers nonchalantly. "It's been a while since I wore one of these. What do you think?"

"Great..." However, Fred's tone said anything but that.

Velma sighs as she once again turns up blank on the security files. Whoever broke in must be pretty determine to not be caught, even go so far to steal an access card and erasing all the security footage of them. "Thanks for letting me use this, Aisha."

"No problem." Said Aisha, taking over the computer.

"Well, I guess it's about time we look for Shaggy and Scooby." Velma says as she looks toward Fred and Daphne. "Knowing those two, they probably already ran into the monster and got in trouble with those kids."

No soon after she said that, there came a loud _bang_ right outside the room. Everyone currently present within the room jumps at the noise. They all stood silently waiting to see if there's anything going to come through the door to attack them. Once it became silent for too long, Daphne whispers, "Do you think it's a zombie?"

"Only one way to find out." Fred answers before walking over to the door and turning the doorknob slowly.

Fred's head pokes out the door first, followed by Daphne, Velma, Kumi, Aisha, and Phil below him. "Shh..." Fred tells them as they all began to tiptoe down the hallway. The fact that the hallway is silent is beginning to make everyone nervous, Daphne is busy combing through her beard rapidly, Velma and Aisha keeps jumping from every sound they hear (which is just their footsteps), while Phil is sweating like he's in a furnace, he's even leaving a trail of sweat! They all stop in a corner where they see a large shadow blob on the other side.

"One...two..." Fred mouth, before jumps from the corner and grabs the closest thing to him. "Gotcha!"

Only, he didn't expect the thing he grabbed also grabs his arm and somehow judo flip him into the hard metal wall.

"Ah!" Ash yells, realizing who just flipped. "Sorry about that Fred!"

"Hey...since when do ten year-olds know Judo...?" Fred mumbles in pain as he stays in his upside down position on where he hit the wall. Finally gravity came back and Fred drop head-first into the ground with a "Doh!"

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" Shaggy said in admiration after Ash judo flipped Fred.

"Neither did we, and we've been traveling with him for months!" Clemont speaks up, he and his friends still have looks of shock at what just happen.

 _"Okay, while we all are impress at how ankle-bitter is able to flip ascot, does anybody want to know why these guys are here and not at the cafeteria?"_ Kumi speaks up.

"Oh, right! Get this you guys, when we were in the cafeteria the Ferali-" Ash trails off once he and his friends see Daphne wearing the beard. "Is she wearing a...?"

"Believe me, it's better if you don't ask." Scooby deadpanned.

"Okay..." Ash mumbles before getting back on topic. "We were in the cafeteria, then the Feraligatr came and turn everyone into zombies!"

"WHAT?!" The grown-ups and Kumi shouts in shock.

"It's true!" Shaggy says, before doing his famous whimper. "Oh, like why do we have to be back on an island full of zombies again?"

"Wait, what?" Bonnie asks once she heard what Shaggy just said.

"Never mind that!" Fred said once he got up from the ground while rubbing his head. "Where do you guys leave the zombies?"

"Back at the cafeteria. They accidentally trap themselves there." Bonnie said, before she and everyone pale once they hear moans and grunts coming close to them. "Or at least, we thought they were."

Everyone slowly turn their heads to see Feraligatr and the other zombies on the other side of the hall with hungry looks on their faces.

"Uh, I'm starting to think all that stuff in cafeteria is was just the appetizer for those zombies!" Clemont says fearfully before the zombies came right at them.

"Everyone, run!" Aisha shouts as she and Phil take out their Taser guns and began to rapidly fire at the incoming zombies. 'We'll hold them off."

"You heard the woman, RUN!" Shaggy screams as Mystery Inc. and Kumi made a break for it down the hallway. The kids were about to follow before they stop to look at Phil and Aisha. They all gasp as they see the Feraligatr dodge all blasts and bit Aisha right on the arm. "Aisha!" Phil exclaims, before the Feraligatr bit Phil on the arm as well. The kids stare in horror as Phil and Aisha turn into zombies and, with the Feraligatr and other zombies, begin to come after.

"What part of 'Run' don't you kids get?!" Shaggy asks popping out from behind the corner, before he and Scooby grabs the kids and drags them away from the zombies.

* * *

"Don't worry!" Fred shouts to the rest of Mystery Inc. behind him as they all ran out of the Facility and into the Plaza. "The Ferry is around here. We'll sail back to the mainland and-AH!" They all stop at the sight before them. Instead of the giant ferry that was suppose to be waiting for them, they just see small pieces of the ferry floating harmlessly in the water.

"What the what?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOAT?!" Velma shrieks.

"Like, the zombies must have destroyed it!" Shaggy says with a whimper and a terrified look on his face.

"Or..." Daphne (who is no longer wearing the beard) speaks up, but suddenly trails off once something catches her eyes and narrows them. Her friends look at her in confusion before they look to where she's glaring at. The Sharpedo from before has it's head above the water right near the pieces of the ferry as it glares them. Soon it slowly begins to descend back into the water, it's glare never leaving them.

"Oh great, thanks to Daphne's beef with Water Pokémon we're trap on an island full of zombies!" Velma exclaims. "What are we gonna do now?

Before anybody could say anything, they were stop by the sounds of panting. They turn to see Kumi, Ash and his friends finally walking up to them. The reason why they took so long was because Clemont once again became too tired of running so Serena and Ash had to put the genius's arms around their shoulders to help him move. Unfortunately it took them a while to catch up, luckily they're already too far from the zombies for them to get them.

 _"Finally!"_ Kumi exclaims once they reach the teenagers, she turn to the kids and said _"Next time you ankle-bitters want to risk your lives for one another, leave me out of it."_

"Thanks for the support." Bonnie mumbles sarcastically as Ash and Serena help set the still panting Clemont on the ground.

Suddenly Serena notices the pieces of the ferry. "Hey, what happened to the boat?!" Her words caused her friends an Kumi to look at the water and gasp.

"Oh, funny story!" Daphne begins nervously. "You see, the zombies got here before us, and they wreck the boat! How crazy is that?"

Her tone made the XY gang shoot confuse looks at each other before dropping it. They're going to learn better than to question these crazy people.

"Uh, why did you tell them the ferry was destroyed by the zombies?" Freddy whispers to Daphne so the XY gang wouldn't hear.

"I can't tell them that the things that destroyed the ferry was the creatures they all grew up with. It'll break their heart!" Was Daphne's heartfelt response.

"Okay, we can't leave or call for help without the ferry." Fred began to take the lead as he begins to pace. He soon turns to the kids. "Is there any chance that you guys have those Bird-like Pokémon that can fly all the way to the mainland and call for help?"

"Flying Pokémon? Yeah, I have three-" Ash says as he took out one of his Poke balls, however, the ball didn't grow when he press the button. "Huh? Hey, it's not working?

"What?" Fred asks, making sure what he's hearing is true.

To prove Ash's point, Serena and Clemont took out their Poke balls and they didn't grow when they press the buttons. "Ours two..." Serena confirms.

"Great, we're on an island full of zombies with _no way_ _HOME!"_ Shaggy screams, suddenly Scooby appears beside him dress in a business suit with a clipboard in his hand.

"I'll schedule your funeral." He says.

"Nobody is scheduling anybody's funeral!" Fred says.

"So what do we do now?" Serena asks, her face full of fear.

"It'll tell you what we're going to do Selena-"

"Serena!"

"Whatever," Freddy waves that off. "We're going to back into that facility and solve this mystery! You kids can come too if you want."

 _"Can you schedule my funeral?"_ Kumi whispers to Scooby, who nods begins to write down something on the clipboard.

* * *

 **An: Oh man, the zombie virus is spreading! How will the gang solve this mystery? Will they make it out without turning into a zombie? Who's causing this virus in the first place? When will Clemont every workout? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **GMC: Thank you!**

 **CMC: Well here it is :D!**

 **Lightwing: She will, eventually...**

 **Darkwing: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Blueberry: I know Gray is Ash's rival. But this Blue is a character of my own creation base off the game Blue and Silver and what I think happen to Ash's father. He's just a reason for this story to suddenly become serious.**

 **Grape: Someone is turning people and Pokémon into zombies but I can't tell you who.**

 **Skarloey: They will at the end.**

 **Sir Handel: You'll have to find out in the future chapters. ;)**

 **Peter Sam: Well, there is my** Avengers: The Tale of the Huntress **and** Spider-Man: The True Hero of the Civil War **story that I will recommend. There's also my temporally hiatus story** Mulan 3: Ming's Journey **and my completed story** The Flaming Cyclone Hazard **, you can pick one if you want.**

 **Rusty: Yeah, I know. It's the same reason on what I told Blueberry if you read what I respond them.**

 **Mighty Mac: Of course they will? Why would they leave Pokémon to suffer from this zombie virus?**

 **Hex: Yes, that Feraligatr plays an important role in this story.**

 **Cody: Yes, that is my story.**


	7. The Hot Sauce Test

**AN: *Drum Roll* Here's the new chapter! By the way, there's a reference in this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Hot Sauce Test**

After walking back into Facility without having any zombies seeing them, the gang pop their heads at a corner to see a worker and a Abra zombie walking in the opposite direction they're from. After making sure they are completely out of sight, the gang proceed to tip-toe down the halls. All is quiet.

"As our heroes venture down the seemly empty hallway of the infected facility, they're keeping in mind of that everyone but them are the only people, animal, and Pokémon that are not turned into zombies. With twelve against an entire building full of highly contagious zombies, it looks very helpless to our heroes." Or, maybe not. No soon after she finishes her narration, Daphne is greeted with annoyed looks from her friends and Kumi, and confused looks from the kids.

"Uh, what's she doing now?" Serena asks, although she knew better than to question these people.

"Oh, another one of her antics." Freddy answers her. "This time it's nature narration."

"Except we're not in nature, but in a dangerous infected facility!" Velma shouts.

"Exactly!" Daphne points out. "We're in a survival apocalypse situation! What better way than to set the mood of this dangerous place than with a little survival narration!"

...

...

...

"...And the other antic is her overdramatic motivation speaking." Velma eventually says as they all stare at Daphne weirdly.

As they continue on down the hall (while ignoring Daphne's narration), Fred turn to Kumi and asks, "So, Kumi. You've been working as the facility's tour guide for a while, right?"

 _"Yeah? What's your point?"_ Kumi asks, looking like she doesn't want to have a conversation after what's happening.

"So, you probably know everyone at the facility. Do you have any idea on who could create the zombie virus?"

 _"Well, no. But I have an idea on who might, though."_ At this, Kumi gives out a smirk that makes everyone nervous.

* * *

After what seemed like to be hours crawling through the vents, they finally reach to where Kumi lead them.

"You know, I just realized that air vents are the most cliché hiding place when it comes to a zombie invasion." Velma comments once they all exited the vent shaft. "Surprisingly the zombies didn't even think of the possibility of us hiding in them."

"So, Kumi?" Serena asks, as they stare at the small metal door before them. "How exactly does this person know _everyone_ in the facility?"

 _"You'll find out soon enough."_ Kumi smirks before she loudly bangs on the door. _"Hey, Frank!"_

"How'd ya zombies know my name?!" A voice that sounded familiar to Mystery Inc. yelled through the metal door. Suddenly the Judas door on top opens, revealing two familiar pair of eyes. "I'll have ya know-oh wait, it's just you Kumi... Even worse." The person, who name is obviously Frank, mumbles.

 _"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Troglodyte Frank."_ Kumi said with a smirk.

"It's _Freaky_ Frank! You double-jawed sorry excuse of a Pokémon!" Freaky Frank shouted, opening to the door to reveal an exact doppelgänger of Hermit Hank, only he's wearing the jumpsuit that all the workers at the facility wore. "Mom and Pa had foresight when they gave me that name."

 _"Right,_ Freaky _Frank."_ Kumi corrects herself, although she is still chuckling as she said.

"Like, hey, aren't you by any chance related to Hermit Hank?" Shaggy asks.

"Hermit who now?" Clemont suddenly speaks up.

"We'll tell you later." Daphne tells them.

"How'd y'all know about me twin brother? You've been spying on me?!" Freaky Frank shouts, getting a little too close for Shaggy's liking.

He gulps. "Uh, no, sir! Your brother just help us solve a case!" Shaggy says with his hands up in surrender.

Freaky Frank narrows his eyes before backing away slightly.

"Like brother, like brother..." Velma mumbles once she realize the similarities between the two.

"So, Freaky Frank, Kumi tells us you know everyone in the facility." Fred said.

"Yeah, what else has that double-mouthed creature been telling tell ya?" Freaky Franks asks with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Freddy insists. "She was just saying that _maybe_ you have an idea on who is spreading the zombie virus?"

"I don't trust friends of Kumi, sonny," Freaky Frank said, "Last time I did, I ended up getting my bare behind in pot full of-!"

"Whoa, okay!" Velma speaks up as the kids and the others made sounds of disgust once they heard enough of Freaky Frank's explanation. "We get the idea!"

"So, yeah, I ain't-" Freaky Frank stops short once he catches sight the still paled kids behind the teenagers. "Are those kids?!" For the first time since they met him, Freaky Frank had a genuine smile on his face. "Aw, I _love_ kids! Come here, ya'll!" Hesitantly, the kids walk up towards the hunchback. Soon Freaky Frank squished Ash's cheeks as he says, "Aw, aren't ya just adorable!" After releasing his cheeks (with the boy trying to readjust them) Freaky Frank asks, "Now, what can I do for ya kids?"

"Wait, you don't trust us teenagers because we hang out with Kumi, but you trust _kids_ when the hang out with Kumi?!" Velma asks in disbelief.

"Of course I trust kids!" Freaky Frank looked at her like she was crazy. "They're more innocence than ya teenagers _ever_ be!"

"Wh-But-!" Velma stutter before let out a loud groan as she walks away a bit. "The power of kids is fooling you all!"

"Okay..." Bonnie said slowly, she and the others unsure on how to respond to that.

"Now, what can I do for ya kids?" Freaky Frank said with a polite smile.

"Um, we were wondering if you have any idea on who is spreading the zombie virus?" Clemont asks with an uneasy look.

"What? But that's the same question those teenagers asked." Freaky Frank said. "Alright, look kiddies, I really like you, but I can hardly trust Kumi after what she did. So, I'll have ya and your teenager friends go through a little test."

"Uh, what kind of test?" Freddy cautiously, he and his friends gave each other uneasy looks. If Freaky Frank is anything like Hermit Hank, then that could mean...

"Homemade Hot Sauce!" Freaky Frank announces with a smirk as he suddenly holds up a large drinking jar that seems to be full of a _very_ dark red sauce.

"Uh-oh..." Mystery Inc. mumbles, should have seen it coming...

 _"What?! Are you crazy Freaky Frank?!"_ Kumi shouts with wide eyes. _"Not the Hot Sauce Test! Twenty-four people went to hospital to get their tongues legally remove after having that hot sauce of yours!"_

"Twenty-four people?!" Clemont asks nervously.

"Relax, she's just exaggerating." At this, they all sigh. "There were actually fifty-five that went to the hospital." Now they gulped.

"So, what's your hot sauce called?" Velma asks, although she already had a feeling on what it could be.

"Glad, you asked. It's called AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Yep, saw that coming. However, the kids and their Pokémon didn't know about Hermit Hank or even got to know Freaky Frank like Kumi has, so they all jumped in shock when Freaky Frank suddenly scream and flailing about like he was on fire. "That's spelt with eight G's by the way."

Freaky Frank then began to dip bread sticks into the hot sauce and handed them all-not Kumi- bread sticks. The kids and their Pokémon all stare cautiously at the red substance on the bread. They could practically see the small steams coming from it.

"Like Scoob, stop me if I'm losing my mind, but are we _really_ risking the lives of our tongues just for the sake of finding a clue?" Shaggy asks nervously, his eyes never leaving the tainted breadstick.

"Yep," Scooby answered.

...

"This is best thing that could ever happen to us!" Shaggy yells in excitement as Scooby licks his lips while staring the breadstick in hunger.

"If ya can handle the heat, I'll be willing to answer the kids' question." Freaky Frank told them, although his face told them 'ya nevah going to beat this.'

Shaggy and Scooby, always being the most eager to have food, are the first ones to stick the breadsticks in their mouths. Just a mere second later, their skin quickly became red like a rising thermometer, before they let out painful "AAARRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"'s while they flail their arms around wildly as steam burst through their ears and fire shooting from their mouths. Finally they drop down onto floor, motionless.

For a moment, everyone thought they were dead, luckily they returned back to their usually selves when they suddenly raise their breadsticks. "Mowe pwease..." They babbled in pain, showing that their tongues have swollen pretty bad.

The rest of them shot nervous looks at each other, if Shaggy and Scooby were in agonizing pain because of _food_ , who knows what it could do to them?

Taking the chance, Fred, Velma, and Daphne stuck their tongues on the breadsticks. Like Shaggy and Scooby, they're skin quickly became red on contact, before screaming "AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHH!" with their arms flailing about, steam bursting from their ears and fire from their mouths. Soon the drop dead just like Shaggy and Scooby. The kids stare at each other nervously before looking at the teenagers' bodies on the ground.

 _"You wonder why he calls it that,"_ Kumi speaks as she lightly kicks Daphne's body to see if it's still responsive.

The kids still stare at their breadsticks nervously. Suddenly Scooby sits up, his face all sweaty, and tells them, "It's really not that bad. Just imagine it like a checkup at the doctors." With that, he drop face first back into the ground.

Soon Shaggy pops up, his face just as sweaty but with more anguish. "Yep, a trip to the doctors. Where they have terrifying needles that leave _horrible. Burning. Searing. PAIN!"_ During his explaination and with him face planting into the floor, the kids flinched at the horrible description.

Daphne pops up as well. "But in the end, you'll get a lollipop." She reassures them, before face planting on the floor, with Fred taking her place.

"But instead of a lollipop, you'll be getting a clue that could save a whole civilization!" He tells them with a forced smile, before his face turn into Shaggy's agonizing one. "It hurts in more ways than you can imagine..." With that, he face planted to the floor.

"Thanks for trying to make us feel better!" Clemont said, fearfully sarcastic. Soon he and his friends' gaze look back their own breadsticks. They could now see the hot sauce burning through it, giving them more of a reason to not eat. But, if they go through with this test, then they could find a way to save everyone in this facility.

Taking deep breaths, they quickly took a bite out of the breadsticks, each of their eyes close tightly to wait for the "horrible burning pain" to come.

...

...

...

It never came. The kids open their eyes in surprise at feeling of coolness of the sauce. After they swallow, Ash speaks up, "You know, that was actually pretty tasty!"

"WHAT?!" The teenagers and Kumi all yelled in shock. How did they _not_ feel the "horrible burning pain"?!

"Sweet mother of Christmas..." Freaky Franks mumbles with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. "No one, and I mean _no one_ , has _ever_ called AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHH-!" Okay, even when they saw that coming, the kids still flinched. "Tasty before." Freaky Frank finish. "You kids are tough sons of a gun, I'll tell you what I know about this virus."

Freaky Frank made the 'come here' gesture to the kids, so they huddle near to listen. "The day after the robbery, I saw that Amanda Chambers walking in with this new worker called Blue, seems pretty suspicious if you ask me."

Seeing Ash's face suddenly darken at the mention of "Blue", Clemont quickly changes the subject as Serena and Bonnie pull him away from Freaky Frank. "Uh, thanks for that sir! But I think we got everything we need!"

"Wait, what about how you guys can handle-!" Velma was cut off when she and the others were dragged away by the kids, with Kumi yelling _"Touching! Your touching me!"_

Freaky Frank rubs his head in confusion at the sight before walking back into his room.

* * *

As they continue down the darken hallway of the facility, Velma still didn't let her eyes leave the kids, something that the already notice.

"Uh, what?" Bonnie asks, getting a little creep out.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you four were able to switch the breadsticks so fast." Velma says slowly.

"We didn't switch the breadsticks." Clemont insists.

"Yeah, we ate the sauce." Ash continues.

"But that still doesn't explain how you all can eat that hot sauce without getting a burn! I still have blisters thanks to that sauce!" Velma stuck out her tongue to prove her point.

"We deal with Fire-types on a daily basis, you kind of get use to the burns." Serena tells her. Velma looked like she wanted to argue more, before closing her mouth begrudgingly.

The hallways soon became darker, the only sounds that are being made are their footprints, but that didn't make Shaggy and Scooby feel any better.

"Like, why does it have to so quiet in here?!" Shaggy says, his eyes darting around every corner like something is about to come out at him.

"I know, the only thing we can hear are our footsteps." Serena adds in, her eyes also darting around the walls. However, when they stop walking the footsteps still got louder.

"Um, shouldn't our footsteps stop making noise when we stop walking?" Daphne asks nervously, now she and everyone else having their eyes darting around the walls.

"Unless," Clemont stops once they all heard moans coming from the dark path in front of them. "That's not our footsteps." He finishes meekly, he and Bonnie gripping each other tightly.

Everyone stares at the dark path in front of them, they moans stop when they look towards their direction, so they waited to see what's going to happen. The deathly silence was unbearable, is there something going to pop out or not? They were finally answer when the light at the hall finally starts working, revealing all the zombies in the facility with the Feraligatr in the front!

They all scream as the zombies came right towards them.

* * *

 **An: Cliffhanger! Now, something I want to say before I end this chapter. I can't answer any question that involve solving the mystery, after all, it is Scooby-Doo. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **GMC: Thanks! The requestor thought it was good idea.**

 **CMC: Well then, here it is :D!**

 **Blueberry: Of course they will!**

 **Grape: I really can't tell you.**

 **Skarloey: They will at the end.**

 **Sir Handel: At the end you'll find out why.**

 **Peter Sam: Pretty much, yeah.**

 **Might Mac: Um, that was put there for fun. But he is a country boy, so he's bound to know self-defense right?**

 **Rusty: Okay, that's a pretty far fetched theory, but this is set in Be Cool, Scooby-Doo, so there's no Scrappy-Doo.**

 **Lightwing: She will, but not the way that you think.**

 **Darkwing: Daphne's daphenisim in this story is the reenactment of her old daphenisims, also with motivation speaking.**

 **Hex: Can't tell you that.**

 **Cody: Well, I don't know about Freaky Frank, but I guess you can consider him suspicious.**


	8. Escaping the Attack

**AN: Hello everyone! Just manage to update this after a rough day.**

* * *

 **Escaping the Attack**

"Run!" Not a moment after the zombies came right at them, the gang quickly turn tail and ran the opposite direction of the zombies, narrowly avoiding the Feraligatr's chomping teeth. Getting greatly annoyed, the Feraligatr roars at the other zombies before they all follow after the non-infected ones.

"You know the last time I remember us being on a zombie island, I don't remember the zombies being _this_ fast!" Shaggy screams after narrowly dodging two infected Houndooms trying to get a bite out of him.

Velma shrieks when two infected Taillow and Fletchling swoop down try to peck her. "Last thing I remember, the zombies didn't _fly_ either!"

"Okay, what's this about hearing you guys being on a island full of zombies again?!" Serena screams, unable to handle all the unanswered questions anymore.

"We'll tell you later!" Mystery Inc. shouted together.

"AND THAT'S GETTING OLD REAL FAST!"

Soon they found themselves continuing running through the seemly endless hallway, the zombies never letting up on their pursued. Fred suddenly notices the three different paths coming up ahead. The middle one just continues to go down the hallway, while the first path has stairs that leads up to a sky walkway, and the third path lead down stairs, possibly leading to a lower level of the facility. With so many zombies, running together as a whole will soon have them capture. But if they split up, then there's a chance of the zombie's numbers declining!

"They can't get us all at once if we go in different directions!" Freddy yells, catching everyone's attention. Then he points both of his arms in different directions while yelling, "Everybody split up!"

With that, everyone ran in different directions. Kumi, Shaggy, and Scooby decide to continue running down the hallway, while Fred and the girls decide to run down to the lower level of the facility. The kids and their Pokémon, meanwhile, decide to run up the stairs that lead to the sky walkway. Their suddenly separation caught the zombies off-guard, making them all stop in the middle of the three paths.

The Feraligatr grows in frustration before roaring at the confused zombies. Figuring it's best not to upset their Alpha, the zombies split into two different directions, the zombie humans running after Kumi, Shaggy, and Scooby, the zombie Pokémon went after Fred and the girls. Meanwhile, the Feraligatr looks up to where the kids are before jumping up to catch them.

Hearing groaning behind them, Fred and the girls turn their heads to see the Pokémon zombies chasing after them.

"AH! Why couldn't there only one monster?!" Fred shouts panicky. "That way it only be chasing Shaggy and Scooby!"

"Or better yet, they could be chasing those brats!" Velma yells.

"Velma! How could you say that?!" Daphne chastised her. "Children are the world's bright future! They give us something that the entire world is beginning to lack: hope! What kind of people would we be without-AH!" Daphne screams after being hit by a Fire Blast from a infected Magby.

"Less talking, more running!" Velma shots, soon they all began to speed up their running.

* * *

Back up at the surface, Kumi, Shaggy, and Scooby begin to notice all the moaning and groaning from behind them. Taking the chance, they turn their heads back to the see the human zombies chasing after them.

"Zoinks! Of course the most creepy looking zombies pick us to chase, Scoob!" Shaggy shouts after taking a look at a zombie's slimy face.

 _"Hey, be grateful these are only just the workers!"_ Kumi screeches, _"If they were the Pokémon we would have goners!"_

Suddenly Scooby realizes something. "Wait, if the human zombies are chasing us, and the zombie Pokémon are chasing Fred and the girls... Whose chasing the kids?"

Their eyes widen in horror once they realize something. "Where's the Feraligatr?!"

Above them, the kids and their Pokémon took a look at their surrounds as they continue running.

"I don't see any of them." Bonnie shouts with a hopeful smile. "Maybe we lost them!"

"Yeah, maybe we-WAH!" Ash screams when a sudden pair of jaws almost took a bite out of him if he didn't stop in his tracks. Turns out, the Feraligatr had jumped up and was following its prey by crawling right underneath them. As soon as they reach the end of the path they were on, the Feraligatr sprung up from it's hiding place to bite at the boy who humiliated him. It roars in frustration that it miss and tries again.

"AH! Left! Left! LEFT! LEFT!" Clemont screeches as his arms flail wildly. Not needing to be told twice, they all ran down the other path of the sky walker. With a last roar, the Feraligatr hops over the railings and begins to chase after them.

"Why's the Feraligatr chasing us?!" Ash screams, looking full-blown panic as he and his friends race through the maze-like paths of the sky walk in hopes to confuse the Alpha Zombies.

"Don't you remember you were the one calling it "Little Guy"?!" Bonnie reminds him.

Ash gulps, remembering how the Feraligatr first reacted back in the hallway. "Oh yeah, Sorry about that Feraligatr!" He shouts over his shoulder.

The Feraligatr roars, it's too late for apologizes.

"I don't think it's accepting it!" Clemont yells as they begin to run faster as the Feraligatr begins to close in on them.

Back below, Kumi, Shaggy, and Scooby turn a corner, their eye's never leaving the zombies behind them until they stop right at their tracks at the sight before them. They have reach a dead end.

"Quick!" Shaggy shouts once he sees another hallway. But before they could even run down that hall, more human zombies came out of the darkness of the hall. "ZOINKS!"

The three of them all back up into the wall as the zombies begin to corner them, each of the horrible, slimy faces moaning in satisfaction that they found their prey. Deciding that they'll have a little fun before feasting, they all decide to pray on them slowly, torturing them with the suspense.

Shaggy whimpers before turning to Scooby, "Scoob, if this is really it, I just want you to know...you're the best dog that I ever had!"

"And you're the best human I ever had!" Scooby said before the both of them do their famous hug and whimpering as big drops of tears flew from their eyes.

Kumi looks at the uncomfortable at all the emotions they have. She turns to a nearby and asks, _"Hey Mark? Can you make my transformation fast?"_

Unknown to the three, the kids and their Pokémon continue to run for their lives as the Feraligatr continues its pursue on them. Suddenly Bonnie realizes where they were running too. "AH! Dead end!"

Seeing the upcoming railings, they all skittle to a stop, almost barreling over the railings if they didn't grab onto them. They all pant heavily once they realize how close they came to falling from this type of height. However, heavily breathing on their necks brought their minds off of that, but didn't make them feel any better. Slowly, they turn around to see the menacing Feraligatr stand over them.

"Uh, hi Mr. Feraligatr?" Bonnie greets meekly.

"Look, we know you're not thinking clearly, maybe if you calm down, we can help you?" Clemont suggest, although his nerves threw him off.

The Feraligatr narrows its eyes before suddenly lunges at them. Thinking quickly, they move out of the way where the Feraligatr was coming after them. Their sudden dodge made the Feraligatr accidently break through the railings, leaving it hanging off the ledge of the platform. Unknown to them all, the sudden movement on the platforms has cause of the safety screws to become loose, causing the platform that they are on to fall at rapid speed.

Back below, the three of the survivors all stare with fear in their eyes as the zombies came closer too them. Just when they thought it was the end, screaming and _cracking_ noises caught their and the zombies attention from above. They all look up and their eyes widen at the sight, the Feraligatr, pieces of machinery, and the platform came falling down at them at rapid speed.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screams, as he and the two creatures embrace for the impact. As if by lucky, the Feraligatr and the machinery actually landed on the zombies, knocking them all down and render them daze. The platform didn't hit the ground because of the rest of the support back upstairs, so the platform stopped just mere inches from the ground with a sudden jerk. The kids on the platform would have gone flying off if they weren't hanging onto the railings when they first began to fall.

"Like, you kids okay?" Shaggy asks them once he notices their daze looks.

"Well, despite the fact that we almost fell to our doom, we're fine." Clemont said, although he and the others look anything but.

Soon they all heard groans as they turn to see the zombies begin to regain conscious.

 _"Yeah, well suck up your stomachs, cause WE GOTTA RUN AGAIN!"_ Kumi screams while Shaggy and Scooby help the kids down before they all ran down the hall, leaving the zombies all alone.

* * *

 **An: Another escape attempt from our fabulous heroes! But how long will that last? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Matt: Yep, meet Hermit Hank's slightly more strange twin brother.**

 **GMC: Thanks! Even though narration is one of her old antics.**

 **CMC: I know, just to show the power of kids!**

 **Blueberry: Me too! :D**

 **Grape: Thanks!**

 **Skarloey: I will, but the chase scene won't happen until a few more chapters as you can tell from reading this chapter.**

 **Sir Handel: Because, this is Hermit Hank's brother. They both share their obsession for seeing people getting burn with their hot sauces. :)**

 **Peter Sam: Hmm, you can never know...**

 **Might Mac: Hmm, maybe he is, maybe he isn't. ;)**

 **Rusty: They'll find a way to save everyone from the invasion, but that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Lightwing: I'm not sure if they're going to be in this or not.**

 **Darkwing: I don't know, I'll guess I'll have to see where this story goes.**

 **Cody: Thanks!**

 **Hex: Well here it is!**

 **Guest: Nice detective work, but this is a mystery that the Author can't help you with. :)...**


	9. Searching for Clues

**AN: Hello everyone! Here's the new and probably longest chapter! Just a bit of a warning things are going to get very serious in this chapter, not like the regular Be Cool, Scooby-Doo fun. After all, this is Pokémon we're talking about.**

* * *

 **Searching for Clues**

Back on the lower level, it didn't take long for Fred and the girls to escape the zombie Pokémon, but that didn't mean they escape un-harm. The three of them leant against the wall of the corridor, breathing in deeply with their clothes all tattered and burned. Not to mention there seems to be steam coming from them.

"Remind me to _never_ come back to this world." Velma grumbles after finally regaining her breath.

After finally calming down, they all stood straight up.

"Okay, after that terrifying experience, I say we handle it pretty well." Fred said, even though his smile looks force and his eye is twitching.

"I just hope Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids are okay." Daphne voices her concern.

"Please, knowing those two, they would have run for the nearest exit." Velma said with a look of unconcern. "If we're lucky, maybe the zombies caught those kids and are currently keep them fill as we speak."

"Velma!" Daphne gasps in horror. "How can you say that?! Kids are the world's top priority because of their lack of knowledge to defend themselves! What kind of good example would we give if we didn't protect innocent beings like children?"

"Oh please, if they _are_ so innocent, then why do they act like they rule the world?!"

"Those kids don't even act like-!" Fred moves his attention away from the girls' babble when something moves out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, a small breath escapes his throat as he sees a shadow of a human figure go down the corridor.

"-just tricking you so they can walk all over-!" Velma and Daphne's squabble became cut short when Fred loudly shushes them. "What is it, Fred?"

"We're not alone..." He tells them, before gesturing to follow him. They walk tip-toe the hallway for a few moments before stopping at the corner where the shadow disappeared too. They peek over to see a man cover in shadows so they could hardly see who it is.

"One, two..." Fred mouths to the girls before jumping from the corner and grabbing the man's arm. "Gotcha!"

Only he didn't expect to get Judo-flip into the wall again.

"What the-Mr. Jones?!" The one who Judo-Flipped Fred is actually Andrew Chambers, the CEO of the Facility. "You're not in the mainland? What are you doing here?!"

"Um, would you believe we're trying to solve the zombie mystery, Mr. Chambers?" Fred asks meekly from his upside down position on the wall, before gravity once again took its hold on him again and drop him on the floor, head-first. "DOH! ... At least this is less humiliating than that ten year-old doing this."

"What would we like to know is what you're doing down here, Mr. Chambers?" Velma asks suspiciously as she and Daphne walk up to him, her pervious "fan-girl" side disappearing for the mystery.

"I'm trying to restart the generator of the facility." Andrew explains. "Whoever started this outbreak wants to make sure that no survivors have contact with the outside world so the rest of the infected can get to them. I can't get in contact with anyone, not even my own wife."

"It is strange that Amanda is nowhere to be found." Daphne mutters to Velma, who nods in agreement.

"Anyway, the generator isn't too far from here. You all need to come with me, who knows how many zombies could be down here." Andrew asks-well, more like orders them- before walking down the hall.

The three teenagers shoot looks of acknowledgement before following after him. However, they are secretly being watched by a hooded figure from the corner of the hall. They narrow their eyes before disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

Back upstairs, Shaggy opens a door wide enough so he could stick his head through to look around. Once he makes sure no one else is there, he gestures back to the others. "Like, the coast is clear."

Soon all of them began to walk through the door while Shaggy closes it before joining them. They all look around the room, some of the tables are fill with tubes and other science equipment. The other table appeared to holding unfinished parts of new weapons. Scooby walks by a table but stops once he sees a flask on it, he puts his face in front of it and his reflection became the size of the flask. He giggles before walking away.

"Where are we, Kumi?" Serena asks after looking at a weapon that seems to be sparking out of control.

 _"It's the laboratory."_ Kumi answers. _"This is the place where we make sure all the necessary ingredients are use for the weapons."_ Suddenly she shudders. _"Also this is the place where that burglar came in. And with the power out and the zombies on the loose, this place just got even more creepy."_

A loud _TINK_ made everyone jump. Slowly, they turn their heads with pale face to the door at then end of the room. More _TINK_ sounds seem to be coming from it.

"Wait, if the zombie virus first started when the burglar broke into this laboratory," Clemont begins, his body shaking uncontrollably.

 _TINK. TINK. TINK._

"And if the burglar is obviously the one behind all of this," Serena continues, looking as equally scared.

 _TINK. TINK. TINK._

"THEN WE'RE STANDING ALONE IN A ROOM WITH A CARZED LUANTIC BEHIND THE DOOR!" Shaggy finishes with a scream, only to be shushed by everyone. He giggles sheepishly, "Sorry..."

 _TINK! TINK! TINK!_

Everyone jumps when the sounds became louder. Obviously the burglar has to be the one behind the outbreak, it's too much of a coincidence when the outbreak first began after the burglar broke in. So it would make sense that the burglar would come back to see their work! If they somehow capture the burglar and convince the to create an antidote for the whole building, then they could save everyone! The question is, are they brave enough to face a possibly mentally ill mad-man behind the door all alone in a zombie infested building?

"So, should we open the door?" Bonnie eventually asks.

 _"Are you humans crazy?!"_ Even though she meant to turn the volume down on her collar, Kumi's voice came out pretty loud. _"Only the most audacious person in the world would go against a lunatic that can turn people and Pokémon into zombies! Who are you going to find someone like that?"_

They shoot each other knowing looks before looking down at the Mawile, who blinks up at them in confusion.

 _"What?"_

* * *

 _"They had to make this thing record_ everything _that's in my thoughts."_ Kumi grumbles to herself as she stands in front of the door, armed only with a cane in her hands and with an unhappy expression on her face. Behind her, everyone else pokes their heads out from behind a tale that's the farthest away from the door as possible. _"Just so you all know that if I survive this, you all are gonna get your kneecaps bitten off!"_

"Just open the door Kumi!" Bonnie whispers from across the room.

Kumi mumbles something under her breath before turning back to the door. The sound only continues to get louder and louder from inside, making Kumi even more nervous. Gulping with sweat dripping from her second mouth, Kumi hesitantly reaches her hand out to the door knob, the deathly silence of the room and the sounds from the room kept killing her with the suspense. Finally for what seemed like forever, Kumi's fingers gently brush the knob and,-

 _DUN! DUN! DUN!_

 _"WAH!"_ Kumi screams when _Psycho Theme_ suddenly plays loudly, her focus suddenly lost as the cane almost flew out of her hands. After a few seconds of trying to and successfully catching her weapon, Kumi turns and glares at Clemont, who has his Music-Box 3000 out and playing the _Psycho Theme._

"CLEMONT!" Everyone shouts at the aspiring genius in annoyance. Clemont yelps and quickly fumbles with the buttons before pressing the "Stop" button.

"Sorry!" He calls out before ducking behind the table. Kumi glares at that spot for a few more seconds before turning back to the door, her nerves only getting even worse after that little experience. Her hands reaches that door knob once again, her fingers just brushing the knob before the door suddenly slams open.

 _"WAH! DIE ZOMBIE!"_

 _BAM!_

"OUCH!"

It wasn't a zombie that Kumi believed she hit on the head, it was Blue, who's on the ground and rubbing his head in pain. There is also a strange metal tube that seems to be filled with a green substance from what they could tell from the small window it has.

"Hey, it's Blue!" Shaggy cries out once they see the familiar face.

"Great..." Ash mumbles, obviously not so happy to see the familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Ashton," Blue smirks after he gets up from off the ground and everyone else walks up to him. "You know for a second there, I thought you and your little friends weren't going to last one second in this little apocalypse."

"Thanks for the support." Serena mumbles as she and her friends glare at the "so-called" adult. Whatever reason Ash has to hate this guy, they're starting to see it.

 _"What are you doing here Silver,"_ Kumi decides to speak once she notice all the glares the kids were giving to this man and quickly changes the subject. _"I thought you of all people would be the first person to leave when a crisis like this happens."_

"Ah, that's where you're wrong there, Onna," Kumi grumbles at the mention of her nickname. "You see, I decided to be the brave hero and created _this_!" With that, he stuck the small tube in front of everyone's faces. "The very thing we need to stop all the zombies from escaping this facility!"

"You develop a cure for the zombies?!" Clemont said in astonishment, even Ash looked somewhat in awe.

"Well, not really," At this, everyone's face drops. "It's actually a super sleeping serum. One whiff of this and it's lights out."

"Wait, how long are they going to be asleep?" Ash speaks up, distrust never once leaving his face as he glares suspiciously at the man he have grown to hate so much.

"Oh, you know, about a few months. Probably at least more than 5 years." Even though Blue's tone made it seem unimportant, everyone's jaws drop when they heard his words.

 _"Putting someone to sleep around more than 5 years?! That's illegally putting someone in a coma!"_ Kumi screams her outrage as everyone glares at the man.

"Hey, call it what'cha will, at least it'll get rid of all the zombies." Blue said before he begins to walk away from them like they were never even there in the first place. But a hand grabbing his hand that's holding the serum stops him, especially when that hand is trying to pry his open.

"No way, Blue!" No surprisingly, it was Ash who grabbed him and is currently struggling with him to get the tube. "There's no way I'm letting you spread this! I will _not_ have anyone else experience losing a family member like I have because of _you_!"

Although they were shock at Ash's sudden boldness to stop Blue, everyone's mouth drop when the boy possibly reveal the reason why he hates this man so much. Blue has done something to Ash's family, then no wonder he hates Blue so much!

"Hey, this doesn't have anything to do between me and you!" Blue protests as he tries to get the determine boy off of him. "Think about it, Ashton! All these people are going to suffer if they continue to be infected, if I give them this serum, then it'll take away their pain away! Don't you think this is something your father would have wanted!"

"I NEVER MEET MY FATHER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ash finally snaps, his voice breaking and suddenly begins to struggle more than ever to get the tube. Everyone gasp when he reveals that information. "YOU JERK! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS DIDN'T YOU?! YOU CREATED THE VIRUS AND PLANNED ON EVERYONE SUFFERING JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME AND MY MOM, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Now it wasn't just Ash that snapped. Finally having enough, Blue uses all of his strength to roughly shove Ash away from him with a growl. Luckily Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were able to caught their friend.

"Enough, Ketchum!" Blue yells, suddenly looking dark and threatening that made Shaggy and Scooby hold each other in fear. "This isn't about me, you, or your father! This is about the good of everyone in this facility, and all the people outside the facility! This is the only way to make sure the virus doesn't spread!" Before he leaves the lab, he turns back to Ash.

"And by the way, you should be grateful that I did what I did to your father. Otherwise I could have done something worse." With that, he left the lab, leaving everyone behind with pale faces.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash sits alone with his back up against the wall near the front door of the lab. Pikachu is right next to him, although it appears it doesn't know what to do to make his trainer feel better. Shaggy, Scooby, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont stand near the doorway of the lab, unsure what to do themselves. Kumi have gone to find Blue to stop from spreading the serum.

"Ah," Shaggy turn towards the other remaining kids with uncertainty at the whole seriousness of the situation. "Shouldn't you guys do something about him? Like after all, he is your friend.

"That's the problem, we don't know what to say." Is Serena's mournful response. She was gripping the blue ribbon that Ash has given her tightly, seeing so distraught is enough to leave her distraught herself.

Shaggy gulps before turning to Scooby. "Well Scoob, I guess it's up to you and me."

"Oh boy," Scooby mumbles, but follows Shaggy over to where Ash is sitting. The boy didn't look up from his knees and his cap covered his eyes so they couldn't tell if he knew they were there or not.

"So... Ash," Shaggy begins, unsure even where to begin. "So pretty intense stuff between you and Blue, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Is Ash's quickly response as he turns his body away from the two .

"Okay, okay!" Shaggy quickly assures him. "You don't have to talk about it! I just want you to know, if you do want to talk about it, you've got plenty of people who are willing to listen to you."

That seemed to snap Ash out of it as he looks up at the older teen with unshed tears in his eyes. The hippy and his dog both nod to assure him, making Ash turn to his other friends who gave him warm smiles in return. This makes him smile slightly.

 _"Okay! Either I'm getting slower in my old age, or Blue is just faster than I remember!"_ Everyone jumps before turning to see Kumi walking up to them with an exhausted expression. _"Anyway, I couldn't find Silver. Let's just hope he doesn't install the serum when we find him."_

No soon after she said that, the lights in the hallway suddenly turn on, completely brighten it up.

"Hey, the power's back on!" Bonnie shouts in excitement, before her gaze suddenly turns to something else back in the laboratory.

 _"Yeah, good thing! That'll way I can find a way to hack into the vents so that Silver can't spread that serum across the entire facility."_ Kumi says, making everyone but Bonnie sigh in relief.

"AH! ZOMBIE MUKS!" Bonnie suddenly screams, making everyone hurried over to where her and see what's she looking at. True to her words, two infected Muks suddenly appeared behind the tables in the lab. Once catching sight of the non-infected, the two Muks suddenly spring forward and rushes at them in full speed. This makes everyone scream at the sudden speed, with Kumi quickly pressed the button near the door rapidly to get it close. When it finally did, the two Muks crashed into the door, the sound making everyone walk away from the door, petrified at what they just saw.

However, more moaning on their left caught their attention. The whip their heads around to see the Feraligatr and the other zombies standing just a few feet from them.

"ZOINKS! EVERYONE RUN!" Shaggy screams before they all made a break for it down the opposite direction. The zombies came following behind them with the Muks breaking the door down and following their herd.

* * *

"There, that should do it." Andrew mumbles after flipping a lever in the generator room. The lights and power immediately turned on after that. "Now all we need to do is call Officer Jenny and this nightmare should be over."

While Andrew heads over to a telephone, the three teenagers decided to converse amongst themselves.

"Has it occur to guys that that Andrew seem a little _too_ keen on getting rid of the zombies?" Velma whispers.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to help all those poor workers and Pokémon, but it looks like he wants to get rid of them all together." Daphne whispers. Unknown to them all, a hooded figure suddenly sneaks behind Andrew, who is in the middle of the phone call, unaware of the upcoming danger.

"If my theory is correct, I bet that Chambers is the one who created this virus and wants to shut down his own facility!" Fred said. Suddenly the hooded figure grabbed the CEO. Despite his muffle attempts to call for help, the figure dragged him to a secret passageway and shuts the door.

"But if he is the one behind all of this, what are his motives?" Velma questions, completely not noticing what just happened.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Fred said with a smirk before turning around, not noticing that Andrew is missing. "Excuse me, Mr. Chambers-!' Freddy stops short once he sees the missing CEO. "Hey, he's gone!"

"But he was just here a second ago!" Velma protests.

Before they could say anything else, familiar screaming stop them before they could. They look down towards the hall where they had come from only to see Shaggy, Scooby, Kumi, the kids and their Pokémon nearly crashing into wall as they try to make a sharp turn. Soon they recovered and quickly hurried over to them.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Fred shouts once he recognizes who's running towards them.

"Like, ready or not, here they come!" Shaggy screams, and no soon after he says that, the herd of zombies came barreling behind them.

"AH!" The three teenagers scream once they saw the massive number of zombies coming right towards them. The non-infected that were currently being chase quickly hide behind the three teenagers as the Zombies loomed over them, threateningly. Looks like they're cornered again.

* * *

 **An: Another cliffhanger! Boy, I hope I'm doing these things right. Anyway, yeah, got a little serious in this chapter rather than the fun-loving silliness of Scooby-Doo. I could tell you what Blue did to Ash's father, but I'm going to leave you guys in the suspense because I'm a sucker for suspense! See you all in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Guest: Isn't everything in a mystery story sound suspicious? :)**

 **Matt: I'm not telling anyone which one is a clue or not. It's up to the readers to find out which is a clue or not.**

 **GMC: Still halfway there.**

 **CMC: I know right? :D**

 **Lightwing: I'll see where I'll go with that.**

 **Darkwing: Me too! :D**

 **Blueberry: Well, we're halfway through this story actually.**

 **Grape: Well, here it is! :D**

 **Skarloey: Well, I do have plans on making a story from a different category. But I think I'm going to take a little break for Fanfiction a little while. It's just school and I'm trying to write a novel. So I'm thinking of taking a break.**

 **Sir Handel: Plenty!**

 **Peter Sam: Thanks!**

 **Rusty: I sure hope so. But if he gets very close to winning, I won't mind that.**

 **Cody: Don't worry, I will!**

 **Hex: Don't we all?**


	10. It's Terror Time AgainAgain!

**AN: Hey everyone! You've all been waiting for it, the amazing power of the Be Cool, Scooby-Doo's chase scene! Just a bit of warning, this is my first time writing a story with a song in it, so I don't know if it's good or not. Also we got special guest appearances in these chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **It's Terror Time Again...Again**

Back at the harbor area where the ferry was previously destroyed, a periscope suddenly sticks out from the waters a mile away. The periscope locks on the entire building, although it's completely unaware of the chaos that is happening within.

"The twerps _had_ to pick the world's most guarded facility as a vacation spot?" A familiar, female voice mumbles to herself in annoyance. Right below the waters where the periscope, a gigantic Magikarp floats amongst currents of the short waves. Looks like a certain trio is up to no good again.

"I have to agree with Jessie's observation," James speaks up from inside the mechanical Magikarp as the three of them continue to pedal to keep the Magikarp in place from the currents. James is currently the front peddler and is also the one looking out of the periscope, Jessie in the middle, and Meowth in the back. "Even our great leader couldn't even hack into their database without being expose to the entire world." James continues.

"Come on, this is the twerps we're talking about!" Meowth quickly assures them. "With their rotten bad luck, we can always use that to our advantage!"

"Well, I don't see any guards like there's supposed to be out there..." James points out.

"What I'd tell ya!"

"...There's also an angry Sharpedo staring right at us."

"That's the-Wait, WHAT?!"

True to his teammate's words, their is an angry Sharpedo staring right into their periscope. In fact, it's the same Sharpedo that has bad blood with Daphne. The Brutal Pokémon narrows its eyes once it sees a human eye from the strange device that somehow sprouted from the oversized Magikarp. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the Sharpedo thought that they're one of Daphne's friends that somehow escape the facility. Not taking any kindly to that, the Sharpedo opens its mouth as a glowing orb appears and increasing in size.

James blinks back from the periscope. "Um, did we installed that Anti-Hyper Beam Damage to the submarine?"

"We did, why?" Jessie asks in a cautious tone.

"...Hang on."

Once the Sharpedo's attack had finish charging, the Brutal Pokémon fires its Hyper Beam at the mechanical Magikarp.

 _BOOM!_

The Hyper Beam cause an explosion, making large ripples of water fly everywhere as the Mechanical Magikarp launches off like a rocket.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF TOO SOON!"

 _Twinkle_

* * *

Everyone backs up into a wall as the zombies surrounded them with their moaning and slimy faces. They all dart their eyes at their surroundings in hopes to find some ways of escape. They could see a small gap big enough for all of them to run down on their left, but if they were to run through their right now, then the zombies could catch them. Suddenly an idea springs right into Fred's head.

"HOLD IT!" Everyone jumps at Fred's loud command, even all the zombies stop in surprise. "Before you zombies decide to eat our brains, I just wanna say... Hey, kid? Is there by any chance you have any good chase music in that machine of yours?"

Clemont blinks in shock at the sudden question, "Uh I think so?" With that, he took out the Music-Box 3000 and begins to skim through the songs that he has. At first, things didn't go very well since all the songs that Clemont plays whenever he presses a button turn out to be fun, up-beat songs like _Pocketful of Sunshine_ by _Natasha Bedingfield_ , _Happy_ by _Pharrell Williams_ , and _Roar_ by _Katy Perry_. However, there was one song that stood out to the teenagers; _It's Terror Time Again_ by _Skycycle_.

"Wait, hold it!" Fred stops Clemont before the boy could press a button. "Don't change it! We love this song!"

"Yeah, it's a classic!" Shaggy quickly agrees with Fred while the rest of the teenagers nodded rapidly.

"Uh, okay..." Clemont mumbles before putting the Music-Box 3000 away while leaving _It's Terror Time Again_ on.

"Now we got that sorted out," Fred begins as he looks at the baffled zombies, "Excuse us, WHILE WE RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" With that, everyone ran down the small gap of the zombies in a blink of an eye, leaving behind cartoon dust in their shapes before eventually vanishing.

Realizing they were once again tricked, the Feraligatr roars the still baffle zombies. Hearing the anger in their Alpha's tone, the zombies winced in fear. Before long, the zombies quickly followed after the survivors.

* * *

 _You hear the screeching of an owl_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl._

Everyone ran for their lives down the darkening hallway-which the lights were surprisingly weren't working well even if the power is back on.- Fear began to rush through them when they heard the zombies coming up behind them with all of their groaning. Suddenly-and almost ironically-, they soon found themselves heading up three paths that lead to different hallways. Almost automatic, the gang spilt into three groups just as they did before; Fred and the girls running down the third path on the right, Shaggy, Scooby, and Kumi running down the middle path, and the Kids and their Pokémon running down the first hall on the left.

The zombies then came up to the paths, and-no surprise-, split up and chase after their respective prey; the infected Pokémon went after Fred and the girls, the infected workers went after Shaggy, Scooby, and Kumi. The Feraligatr once again chases after the kids on its own.

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

Shaggy, Scooby, and Kumi all ran for their lives once they heard the zombies groaning from behind them. Just when they thought they were going to run this vast hallway for eternity, another path that leads to another hallway with the door open and a sign on the wall near it says _Safe Room_ caught their attention just as they were about to past it. Taking a big U-turn, the three of them ran straight into the room.

However, the zombies saw them and attempted to enter the room themselves... only to slam into the room like it's some sort of brick wall.

The impact made the walls shack, causing the sign to fall off and reveal another one underneath it. This sign said _Painted Room for Suckers_. Which probably explains why the zombies, who are currently passed out from the impact, ran into the room like it was part of the wall, only because it was painted to look like a room.

Suddenly, Shaggy, Scooby, and Kumi all poke their heads out the room, completely unaware of the fact that they ran into painted wall that looks like a room. Shrugging, the three of them ran out of the 'room' before the zombies could regain conscious.

 _You hear the beating of your heart_

 _You know the screaming is gonna start_

 _Hear comes the really scary part!_

Meanwhile with Fred and the Girls they all ran, jumped, and ducked whenever an infected Pokémon fired their attacks at them. It didn't take long for them to be tired out from all the dodging as sweat began to pour from their heads, they knew they're not going to last very long.

Luckily, they soon notice that they're heading up to ten doors, five on the left and five on the right, that lead to different rooms. Just seeing that familiar sight gave the three of them hope.

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

Almost automatic, the three of them ran to different doors on each side, Fred taking the first door on the right, Daphne taking the third door on the left, and Velma taking the fifth door on the right. Once they reach their respective doors, the three of them slam their doors shut with a _BANG_!

The infected Pokémon then decided to split into three groups to chase after all three of them. The Pokémon that have the closest human-like limbs tried to open up the bolted doors. Once they manage to get a good grip, they rip the doors open only to be met in the face full of pepper spray.

Yelping in pain at the sudden stinging in their eyes, the infected Pokémon drop to the ground, rolling around in hopes to get rid of awful stinging. Fred and the girls stood proudly at the doorframes with Pepper Spray Guns. As it turns out, the doors that they ran into were actually closets full of Pepper Spray Guns.

Seeing the zombies temporally wounded, the three quickly makes their escape down the hall.

 _*Music Instrumental*_

With Ash and his friends, they're currently running for their lives with terrified looks on their faces. Hearing grumbling behind them, they turn and scream once they saw the Feraligatr chasing behind them, arms out in the most creepy way. Although they're clearing running pretty fast, they didn't seem to be going anywhere, making it like a never ending chase.

Oh, wait, they're actually were supposed to be moving. For some unexplained reason, they've found themselves back in the Workers Station and somehow are on the conveyor belts near the top. As it turns out, the conveyor belt turn on as soon as the power was restored, and the one that the kids and the Feraligatr were was moving very fast in the opposite direction they're running in.

Suddenly the kids somehow began to run faster than the conveyor belt and are now moving The Feraligatr watches with wide eyes as the kids disappeared from the box that the conveyor belt was coming from and reappeared on the conveyor belt below them, which is moving in opposite direction.

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

Just when the kids were about to enter the other box, the Feraligatr jumps down from the conveyor belt from above and lands right in their path. Luckily they stop in time just when the Feraligatr tried to take a bite out of them. Making a big 360 degree turn, they all ran with the conveyor belt and into the box they came from, The Feraligatr following not far behind.

When the kids exited the box from the top conveyor belt they're on the first place, they spotted a moving robot arm moving past them. Thinking quickly, they latched onto the arm just before it past them, leaving the Feraligatr standing there with a shocked expression. However, since the conveyor belt is still moving, the Feraligatr fell off the belt once it moved it to the end.

 _All the trees begin to moan_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan_

 _Rotting faces full of slime,_

 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

Meanwhile with the others below, they somehow regrouped as they entered the Workers Station with the zombies, who have also regrouped, trailing not so far behind them. Once shaking of the spinning stars in front of its eyes, the Feraligatr then joins the choice, completely forgotten about the kids above, who have jump from the robot arm to a gigantic banner.

The kids cling tightly to the banner as they watch their new friends be corned by all the zombies into a wall.

 _And it's terror time again_

 _They've got you running through the night_

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time...time...time.._

Suddenly an idea springs into Ash's mind when he notices how close he and Clemont are to the ropes on either side, not to mention that all the zombies are right underneath the banner. He signals his friends what he's planning, and they could look at him like he grew two heads.

Back with the others below, they all pushed themselves as far as they could into the wall as the zombies closed in on them with their wide and creepy grins. Suddenly something large casts a shadow over the zombies, making the infected look up and gasp with wide eyes once they see what's coming towards them.

The kids were able to unhook the banner from its supports and are now currently freefalling the banner over the zombies. The zombies all screech and squirm once the banner is over them as the kids fight to keep it in place.

Kumi then notices something behind the squirming cloth. _"Hey! We're right near the Guests Temporally Living Quarters! We'll be safe there!"_ Everyone looks to where Kumi is pointing. She's right, that familiar, narrow, rectangle door is just over the zombie infested banner.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Velma asks sarcastically, before breaking into a run to the door. "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

 _"You heard Glasses, RUN!"_ Kumi follows quickly behind Velma, and everyone soon follows after. Only the kids stayed behind in hopes to keep the banner in place over the zombies.

However, that idea went down drain as they yelped when the Feraligatr's claw had rip through the banner and is currently sticking out.

"What are you kids waiting for?!" They turn to see Shaggy and Scooby standing in the doorway with the others inside, waiting for them. "COME ON BEFORE THEY GET YOU!"

Seeing that their idea is over when the Feraligatr and other Pokémon began to tear the banner to shreds, the kids bolted right to the room. However, the Feraligatr manage to escape by then and when it saw the kids running, it quickly chase after them.

Shaggy and Scooby kept gesturing wildly when they saw the Feraligatr chasing after the kids, they stuck their hands out for the children to grab. Three children and two Pokémon were able to grab their hands, only one didn't because he was grabbed by the Feraligatr by the arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" And that unlucky child is Ash, who is struggling wildly as the Feraligatr grabs both of the boy's forearms to hold him up.

"Ash, _NO!"_ " _PIKA-PI!_ " His friends all cried and try to run back for him, but Shaggy and Scooby still had a grip on their arms as they dragged them into the room as the doors shut. "NO!"

"It's too late for him!" Freddy tries to calm the disturbed kids as they pound on the door desperately get back to their friend.

"OPEN THIS DOOR UP!" However, the others, namely Serena, ignore his words and pound the door harder than they ever had before.

Kumi looks around, clearly uncomfortable at the situation at hand before noticing a control panel near her. _"Hey, this room has a view area in here!"_ She tells the children as she begins to press a few buttons on the panel. _"Maybe if we're lucky, then Spikey didn't get bitten-"_

But just when she said that and put the viewing mode on the door, everyone jumped when they saw Ash being slammed with a "Help me!" into the door by the Feraligatr, who is still holding onto Ash's arms to keep him in place.

"ASH!" Serena screams once she saw her childhood friend (and crush) being slammed into the door, before she pond the door again.

"LET HIM GO YOU BIG MEANIE!" Bonnie screeches at the Feraligatr, with Dedenne following.

"Hang on, Ash!" Clemont tries to calm their friend down. Ash seemed to be hearing his friends' words through the door and looks at them with begging eyes.

Before anybody could react, the Feraligatr lurch its head back and bit down on Ash's shoulder, causing the boy to scream out in pain once he felt the sharp teeth tear through his shirt and into his shoulder.

" _NO!_ " " _PIKA-PI!_ " His friends all screamed in horror at what they just saw, even the others in the back had their jaws dropped.

The Feraligatr then dragged Ash away from the door and, with the injured boy in its arm, jumped into the vent, with Ash crying out one last "HELP!" Before he disappears in the vents.

Everyone could only stare at the spot, their eyes never leaving.

One of their own just got capture and is possibly going to turn into a zombie, what are they going to do now?

* * *

 **An: Since I just manage to post this with a headache and I'm about to leave to New York tomorrow, that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoy the chase scene! *Gasp!* Ash's been kidnapped and bitten by the zombies? What will happen? Will the gang get him back? Can they find a cure before it's too late? WHY AM I ASKING YOU GUYS THESE QUESTIONS WHEN I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER?! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **CMC: Thanks!**

 **GMC: You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Lightwing: Well, I'm not sure if Ash being bitten was something you had in mind. And Team Rocket made a guest appearance, it's not big, but they're still there.**

 **Darkwing: Still a little bit hath way there.**

 **Skarloey: Don't we all? ;)**

 **Sir Handel: Yeah he was, thought it be good plot twist.**

 **Rusty: I think you can tell from reading this chapter.**

 **Hex: I'll save that to the end.**

 **Grape: Still hath way there.**

 **Blueberry: Yep! But I think I just left a bigger cliffhanger in this chapter.**

 **Blaze: Glad you are!**

 **Matt: I know, I'm sorry. I'm really on a time limit on this story so I don't have time to do a full check on the chapters I wrote. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**


	11. An Interesting Discovery

**AN: Wow, I'm actually impressed at how fast I got this done. I didn't even start the chapter until after I got back from my trip to New York at Thursday (which was great if anybody is asking.) Well, now that my shock is over, here's the next chapter! Oh, and here's a little something for you all, AMOURSHIPPING CONFESSION!**

* * *

 **An Interesting Discovery**

Silence overcame the room a while later. The lost of one of their own has taken its toll on all of them, specifically Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, and Dedenne. Ash has always been the optimistic one of the group, always inspiring hope into their lives. Now that he's gone, everything seem to lost it's ray of sunshine. Serena absentmindedly began to pet Pikachu on the head softly, which the Mouse Pokémon took no notice of it in midst of his depression.

The others stood at back, unsure of what they could say to comfort the kids. Sure, Mystery Inc. have been in plenty of situations where one of them gets kidnapped, but these kids always seem more serious than them. It's like a backwards paradox!

The only person who isn't bother by the kids' sadness is Velma, who is completely glad that "one of the annoying brats is gone" and begins to ramble on their situation.

"Okay, we all know that this is obviously an infection that someone created. If I'm correct, that person is using the infection to gain hold of the facility. With everyone infected and not guarding the facility, it'll give them the chance to run-" She finally stops her rambling once she notice everyone wasn't even paying attention to her. "What is it?"

"You know, I don't say this often, but I feel _really_ bad for those kids." Fred speaks up.

"Oh boy," Velma mumbles in annoyance. Of course it would be about the kids.

"Yeah, like, Ash is a great guy. Now he's going to become one of those man-eating zombies!" Shaggy cried out.

"I miss him..." Scooby mumbles, putting his head down.

"Oh, will you guys give it a rest!" Velma finally screams her frustration, luckily the kids were too depressed to pay attention to her screaming. "These kids are like the zombie virus! They act all innocent and kind, then they take advantage of you once they had the chance! We should be glad that one of them is gone!"

"Velma!" That drew Daphne over the line. "Enough! I know you have bad history with children, but this is taking it _too_ far! That boy is probably suffering more than any of us are and you're acting like a child's suffering is the greatest thing in world?! Maybe it should have been you that was taken!"

Leaving her glass-eyed friend jaw dropped, Daphne makes her way over to the remaining kids. Each step she took kept diminishing her confidence in talking to them. What exactly could she say? These kids are smarter than the average kids, so a simple "It'll be okay" won't make anything better. But hey, those motivation videos never say to give up, right?

"So, I guess you're all not use to Ash being gone like this, right?" Daphne finally asks once she reaches them.

"If you're trying to make us feel better, it's not working. Go away." Bonnie snaps before her face turns back into a pout.

"Okay, okay." Daphne reassures them softly. "I can understand. Ash has always been the most optimistic one, right? So without him, you feel like everything's hopeless. But that doesn't mean you should give up!" Hearing those words finally caught their attention. "I'm sure Ash sacrifice a lot of things just to save you guys before, and he always came back. So why would you guys give up now?"

After hearing all of that spark a new determination inside the kids. She's right, Ash has sacrifice a lot for them in the past just so they could be safe and live their dreams, now Ash is the one that needs help and they're going to be there for him. After all, "Never Give Up Until The End" has always been Ash's catchphrase.

"You're right! Ash wouldn't give up on any of us!" Clemont shouts as he stands up.

"Never give up until it's over!" Serena quickly follows Clemont with her fist raise in the air, with Pikachu doing the same.

"We'll save you, Ash!" Bonnie cried with Dedenne doing a small flip.

"Excellent determination," Velma decides to cut in with her sarcastic remark. "But may I remind everyone that we're trapped inside a cramped room with zombies outside?!"

 _"Actually the zombies left a while ago."_ Kumi decides to speak up, making Velma face plant herself.

"Well, I hope you kids are in for some survival lessons," Freddy begins as he stands up. "'Cause we're going out there and face all of those zombies so we can get your friend back." No soon he finished that sentence, everyone, but Velma, cheers. They're going to get Ash back, one way or another.

* * *

After an infected worker and an infected Ampharos walked by the corner without seeing them, the gang tip-toed out of the corner they were hiding and began their journey through the somehow broken lighted halls.

"I have to say, you kids are reacting better to this whole zombie invasion better than we thought you would." Fred whispers as he turns back to the kids.

"If you mean why we didn't freak out yet, we did." Clemont answers, his face all sweaty. "On the inside..."

"Still, you kids are handling this better than Scoob and I ever could." Shaggy decides to take a chance to speak up. "Like, even the _slightest_ sound could scare us."

No soon after he said, he and Scooby accidently walk right into a stack of metal poles. Once they made contact, the rubber band that kept the poles up snapped, making all the poles roll out of balance with loud _BANG_ 's! Shaggy and Scooby yelped at the loud noise and quickly grip each other in fear.

"SEE WHAT WE MEAN?!" Shaggy yells, however he and Scooby both failed to notice all the death glare they're receiving from the others. When they did, they let out confused "What?"'s.

Clemont points behind them, his angry look never leaving as Shaggy and Scooby turn around to look where he's pointing at. They scream once they realize why everyone was so angry, the loud noises caught the attention of the other zombies. While the Feraligatr isn't here this time, it still is a scary sight to see the zombies.

"Everyone, run!" Not needing to be told twice, they all sprint down the hall with the zombies following not so far behind them. After a while of running, Fred notices a door open with a room big enough to hide them all.

"Quick, everyone in there!" Not needed to be told twice, they all did a big U-turn and ran straight into the room, slamming the doors shut as soon as they enter and pressed themselves against the doors incase the zombies tried to break in. Luckily, the zombies are hopeless without their Feraligatr Alpha so they ran straight past the door without looking back.

Fred took a look into the hallway through the glass view of the door, once he have made sure there are no zombies in the hallway he nodded to the others. "We're good." Making them all slide down the door in relief.

"I don't know how much more I can take this." Bonnie sighs from exhaustion of today's events.

"And we're not even close to finding Ash!" Serena quivers, the concern is beginning to overtake her.

"Yeah! Like, how are we suppose to find a boy who's like twelve feet in front of us!" Bellowed Shaggy before he broke down crying.

Wait, what? Twelve feet in front of them?

Realizing what Shaggy just said, they all whip their heads up so fast that they could have gotten whiplash, but they ignore once they saw that Shaggy's words ring true. There lying on the floor on his side is Ash, although he's clearly unconscious, just the sight of him brought great relief to his friends.

"Ash!" "Pika-Pi!" They all cried as they ran towards their motionless friend. The others were about to do the same before they took a good look at the boy they gasp. Instead of the mocha skin tone that was so familiar on the boy's arm is replace by the various tones of gray, the same skin color of infected workers. Then they remember the bite on his shoulder, which fill them with horrible dread; Ash is infected.

"Boy, are we glad you're alright Ash!" Clemont said, completely unaware of what's happening to his friend as he and the others slid to a stop at their unconscious friend.

"We were worried that-" Bonnie stop herself as she and the others gasped once they saw Ash's skin. Different shades of gray, just like the infected workers.

"A-Ash?" Serena stutters, not believing what she's seeing. There's no way that Ash would let something like this overtake him! "Ash, are you in there?!" She shouts panicky as she rolls the unconscious boy over to his back. Her heart quickly drops once she sees Ash's face also in the color of different grays. "No, no, no, Ash! You gotta fight this!" She shook the boy's shoulder's rapidly in hopes to get a response. When she didn't get one, she grabs him in her arms and shook him once again. "You hear me? YOU GOTTA FIGHT IT!"

Nothing. The only thing she got is Ash's head being tilted back once the force shaking him stop.

"No..." Serena mumbles. Suddenly Fred pops up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"The Feraligatr bit him, remember?" He tells her. "Even if he manage to get away, he's already doom. I'm sorry, Selena..."

Despite hearing the mispronunciation in her name, Serena ignores it as she cradles Ash closer to her. "You were the one, you know." She whispers to the unconscious boy, despite the fact that there are a lot of people here. She didn't care anymore, she just wants to get it out now if there's a bit of humanity left in Ash. "You were the one I fell in love with. You... You never gave up, when it came to your battles, your Pokémon, and even to me. That's what I love about you, since that day we've meet in Summer Camp. I just wish I got a chance to tell you..." With that, she broke down crying.

Everyone stare the sobbing girl mourning fully. While the ones who just met her were surprised by her confession of love, it just made the scene even more heartbreaking. While it was clear that they were aware of Serena's crush on Ash for a while, it still didn't make things better for the Lumiose Siblings and Pikachu, even Bonnie mumbled "You should have told him sooner."

However, what happens next catches them all off guard.

"...Sorry, I didn't hear most of that. What was that about us first meeting in Summer Camp?" A hoarse, but familiar voice asks making everyone's eyes popped open as Serena looks down at the boy she's hugging.

Ash's eyes are open, and he looks like his normal-self despite having the zombie skin.

"Ash, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Serena shrieks as she pulls the semi-conscious boy into another hug, catching him off guard.

"Yeah, barely." He mumbles after Serena lets him go and helps him sit up as he adjusts his bitten shoulder. "Man, that hurts."

"Are you okay?" Clemont asks one he notices his friend rubbing his head painfully.

"Well, despite the fact both my head and my shoulder hurt, I think I'm fine." Came Ash's usually cheerful response. Seeing that his trainer is alright for now, Pikachu happily jumps into Ash's arms with a "Pika!"

"Hey, Pikachu! I was worried that zombies got you!" Ash said as Pikachu nuzzles his head on his cheek.

Suddenly Shaggy's head pops in-between the group of friends. "Like, pardon me for interrupting this beautiful reunion, BUT HOW THE HECK ARE YOU NOT A ZOMBIE YET, KID?!" Ash jumped when Shaggy suddenly screamed at him.

"Wait a second," Velma said as she grabs Ash's hand so she could examine it. Right there on his finger tips are small tints of his regular mocha skin, then she looks down to Pikachu's fur where Ash petted him, small tints of gray cover are splattered around his fur.. "That's because he isn't infected. This is stage make-up!"

"What?!" Everyone gasps. "But we saw the Feraligatr bit him!" Fred protests.

"And when the Feraligatr bit everyone else in the Facility, they turn into zombies too!" Daphne continues.

Before Velma to reply, soft _beep_ 's caught their attention. Turning to the source, they found out it's coming from the kids and their Pokemonm who are looking at their wrists in confusion.

"Uh, what's that?" Velma asks once she sees blinking red lights on their wrists.

"Oh yeah, forgot about these..." Ash mumbles before turning to Velma. "We got them when we first saw Blue, he calls them "Freeze Chips", or whatever."

"He said they control your nervous system so a cop can use these to stop a criminal in their paths." Clemont adds on.

Velma looks closely at the chips on their wrists. "Controls the nervous system, huh?" She mumbles before suddenly have a flashback to all the zombies they encounter, each had chips on them that are similar to the kids, only newer. "That's it! I know why Ash isn't turning into a zombie like all the others, his Freeze Chip is different from all the others!"

 _"But what does the Freeze Chip have anything to do with this?"_ Kumi asks.

"I'll tell you all later, right now Ash, I need you to tell me what you remember after the Feraligatr carried you off." She ordered the still daze boy.

"Well," Ash tried rack his brain around to remember, despite the never ending pounding on the back of his head. "When the Feraligatr carried me, it brought into this weird room. Then the next thing I knew, some guy in a hood whack me on the head and I pass out, then you guys found me and that's it."

This makes Velma's eyes brighten. "Got it! Now all we need is to find some way to trap all the zombies!"

 _"Well, lucky for all of you, I know the perfect trap in this Facility. If you would just follow me,"_ Kumi said proudly as she and Velma walk towards the doors to set up the trap.

Suddenly Ash remembers something and turns to Serena, "Hey, what _did_ you say about us first meeting at Summer Camp?" He asks suspiciously.

This makes Serena's face turn as red as a tomato while she fumbles with her word. "Uh, NOTHING! Just about how you always so caring towards people you never meet, I just thought you were going to turn into a zombie so that's the first thing that popped into my mind!" Her friends roll their eyes, typical Serena to hide her feelings for him.

"Uh, no you didn't" Fred speaks, completely unaware of the reason why Serena lied. "You just told him about your-!" Blushing madly, Serena quickly covers his mouth and holds his head in place so he doesn't try to escape.

"-My thoughts on how righteous you are, Ash!" She quickly covers up. Ash blinks for a moment before shrugging. Serena sighs in relief, thank goodness Ash is so dense.

Remembering the certain someone that was about to reveal her feelings for Ash instead of herself telling him, she turns back to Fred with a deathly glare. "Say _anything_ to him, and you can say goodbye to your ascot." She said through grit teeth. Seeing how serious she is, Fred quickly nods his head. Serena narrows her eyes before slowly removing her hand and walking away from him, her glare never leaving. It didn't help that there's creepy music playing in the background.

"What the-" Fred turns around to see Clemont holding out the Music-Box 3000. "Will you turn that off?!"

Quickly pressing the stop button, Clemont gives a sheepishly smile before disappearing in a blink of a eye. "Kids..." Fred mumbles in annoyance.

* * *

 **An: ... Got you on that one, didn't I? Does it count as a Amourshipping reveal, now that I think about? I mean, I know Ash was unconscious when Serena confessed, but that still counts, right? Oh, well. *Gasp* Ash isn't a zombie! YAY EVEN DO I ALREADY KNOW IT HAPPENS! Well, I did wanted to turn him to a zombie a little bit, but the requestor said otherwise, so you guys got this. What's going to happen next?**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **GMC: I know! Don't worry, he's alright! Well, if you count getting your shoulder and head injured as alright.**

 **CMC: Thanks! I really love that song too so that's why I wanted to use that.**

 **Cody: Thanks! Who doesn't love a little good Team Rocket?**

 **Lightwing: I think this chapter answers your question.**

 **Darkwing: Like I said to your counterpart, this chapter answers your question.**

 **Skarloey: Don't worry, he's fine despite the fact his shoulder and head are injured.**

 **Sir Handel: Well, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is a movie I watch, but it's not my favorite. I think my favorite Scooby-Doo movie is Scooby-Doo Stage Fright. I love the Old Man Scooby. "Excuse me sonny, but does this computer have an internet in it?"**

 **Rusty: This chapter answers your question**

 **Grape: Sorry for that, and same as above.**

 **Hex: I know, why is it always him?**

 **Blaze: Well, personally it's the Hoopa: Clash of Ages one, mostly because I get to see the return of Dark Ash.**

 **Matt: Well, I figure it out three seconds after reading your comment. I'm going to tell you a little something, that Feraligatr is a real Pokémon. Not somebody who's wearing a disguise.**


	12. Trapping the Culprits

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the second to last chapter!**

* * *

 **Trapping the Culprits**

The hallways are perfectly quite, a little _too_ quite for the non-infected, but this is perfect for the Feraligatr. This way, it could tell that if those wretched creatures are around since they love the silence. Although the Feraligatr wasn't so happy that it had to leave the annoying boy with just one injured shoulder, it had to follow Master's wishes. Master knows best, after.

 _PAT. PAT._

The Feraligatr raise it's head slowly once it heard the soft pitter-patter of feet across the cool metal floor. The non-infected are out, just like the Master said they would. It would make sense for the rest of the non-infected to avenge that boy, after all with those kids around, their righteousness side is bound to come out. The Feraligatr turned back to it's fellow brethren and beckons them to follow it. Although the Master didn't suggest to bring _all_ of its brethren to capture the non-infected, the Feraligatr didn't listen.

After all, it is the Alpha. The Alpha knows what's best for its pack.

After turning the corner of the hallway, the Feraligatr stops short once it sees who's around the corner. The two pathetic cowards that try to protect the young ones are standing there, like complete baboons. Oh wait, they _are_ complete baboons.

The Feraligatr roars at the sight of two non-infected and, without a word or a sound, the two dash off away from their direction. Although it would imagine those two screaming for their lives, just seeing them run in fear is enough to satisfied its hunt.

Once catching the rest of the pack's attention, the Feraligatr and the pack quickly follow after the cowards. It will not let them slip pass it this time.

The two cowards both ran as fast as they could once all the zombies came after them. It's still strange that the two of them weren't screaming for their lives yet. What are they planning?

Pretty soon they found the two cowards running into a large room, there's basically nothing inside there. No windows, no doors, just a big, plain white room. No way to escape. Despite being surrounded, the two stop right in the middle of the room. Just standing there like mannequins.

But that became no concern to the Feraligatr. It got them right where it wants them. The Feraligatr signals to the other zombies to surround them. The two idiots both just stood there as all the zombies begin to come in on them, and they still haven't been screaming yet? Very suspicious.

Not willing to take the chance of them doing something, the Feraligatr lunges straight at them, the rest of the zombies following after.

...Only for all of them to hit each other as they landed in nothing but thin air and solid ground.

The Feraligatr blinks in confusion. Weren't those two just standing here a few seconds ago?

Suddenly sounds of engines running caught all of their attention as they look around rapidly in their surrounding. The walls. The walls are closing in. Why are the walls closing in on them? Even the ceiling is beginning to do the same!

The zombies all became frighten. Why is this happening? Is it the non-infected? How are they doing this?!

Before any of them could react, the floor suddenly gave away on their feet and all the grounded zombies all fell down the trap door. The Flying Infected Pokémon all stare at their falling comrades with wide eyes. How did they miss that trap door?!

But they didn't ponder on that for long when the ceiling became too close for comfort and have to fly down where the other zombies.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually work!" Fred shouts in amazement as he and everyone else stood in the viewing room from where the zombies became trap. Kumi stood over the control panels with a smug look on her face. Right there in the middle of the room is a big white cube that's holding all the zombies inside the hole.

"Yeah, like who knew holograms of us could be such good baits?" Shaggy asked, referring the holograms of them that lead the zombies to the room.

"We should use those things more often!" Scooby said. Hey, they finally found something else for the monster to chase instead of themselves! Of course they would be happy!

"Not so fast, you two." Velma speaks up, stopping their short celebration. "We're not through with this mystery yet. We still have to catch that Hooded-Figure, and I just know the perfect baits."

At the last part, she smirks towards the kids, who didn't notice her gaze. Only because they're watching cautiously as Clemont is about to press a button on the control panel.

Luckily, Kumi notice this and quickly slap his hand away. _"Don't touch that."_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WE_ HAVE TO BE THE BAIT?!" Bonnie's shrill angry voice echoed across the facility, making Velma glad that all the zombies are locked up back in the room. Otherwise they would have come rushing down on where the noise have come from. Now she wishes that she could facing the zombies instead of four angry kids.

"Because your friend here is the only one who got a good look of the Hooded-Figure!" Velma points to Ash. This is why she refused to babysit anymore kids, they're always so stubborn at what needs to be done.

"I got hit on the head, remember?" Ash asks, looking just as unhappy as Bonnie about this whole plan. "I can't even remember that guy pointing that zombie makeup on me!"

"But he doesn't know that!" Velma points out. "Which is why we can use that to our advantage."

"Fortunate for you kids that you're not alone on being the bait on this plan. So when you guys feel like you're in danger, you have Shaggy and Scooby to jump on to keep you safe." Fred said in hopes to keep the kids calm.

However, it didn't keep two certain cowards calm. "Really, man? Like, why are me and Scoob always that bait? Why couldn't it be you or the girls for a change?" Shaggy asks.

"Because the bad guys always chase after you two." Fred said like was obvious. "He wouldn't even think twice if you saw you guys and chase after you instead of me or the girls."

"Oh, I hate it when he points that out." Scooby mumbles in annoyance.

"Okay, let's go over the plan again," Fred begins. "Since the Hooded-Figure doesn't know that you don't his identify, Ash, you use that to lure him out. Once he chases all you, you lead him right back into the room. There, I'll call out the signal and Kumi will drop the net, then will finally wrap up this mystery!" Suddenly he begins to chuckle. "Ha, 'wrap'. Get it? 'Cause we're going to drop a net on him, and he's going to be all tangled..." He trails off when he receives blank looks.

 _"That's just sad, Ascot."_ Kumi's voice rings through the ear communicator, making Fred glare at it.

* * *

A few moments later, Shaggy, Scooby, the kids, and their Pokémon found themselves standing outside the room, staring anxiously at their surroundings. For some reason, the lights in this hall didn't seem to be working very well. So the hallway has a spooky atmosphere with the darken areas. The silence didn't really help because they jump even at the slightest of sound. Hey, can you blame them? They're all alone in a hallway with a lunatic on the loose. Who wouldn't be afraid?

"Why did we agree to this, again?" Serena mumbles to herself, while subconsciously rubbing her arms.

"L-Like, hey, being the bait is not so bad." Shaggy said in hopes to calm her down, although he's clearly freaking out himself. "B-Besides, if you guys do feel like you're in danger, you can always jump on me and Scooby if it feels safer."

 _"Will you guys cut with the small talk and lure the Hooded-Figure out!"_ Velma's loud voice rings through Shaggy's communicator, making the person holding it flinch at the sudden loud noise.

"Like, I guess that's our cue..." He mumbles, trying to get feeling back in his ears.

"Boy, Ash, it's good thing you remember what the Guy with the Hood looks like!" Clemont said loudly, hoping that the Hooded-Figure could hear them.

"Sure is, Clemont!" Ash yells just as loudly.

"Like, now all we need to do is call the police! Right near the-" Shaggy stops to look at the label near the door that say's the name of the room. "-White Room!"

They all wait anxiously for a sign that the Hooded-Figure is nearby.

A few moments past... Nothing.

Meanwhile back in the White Room, Fred, Kumi, and the girls are watching anxiously for the door to burst open with guys screaming as the Hooded-Figure chase them into the room. They waited... They waited...

...Nothing.

 _"What's going on down there?"_ Kumi's voice asks through Fred's communicator. _"My hand is starting to get a cramp from hovering over this button for so long!"_

"This shouldn't be taking so long." Velma whispers from their hiding spot behind a wall that's near the door. "Usually the Culprit always comes out when their identity is about to be reveal."

"The plan doesn't seem to be going well for our heroes." Daphne suddenly begins her narration. "While they attempted to lure the strange Man in the Hood into their trap, he's nowhere to be found. Suddenly before any of our heroes could realize, the doors slammed open with the rest of our heroes screaming as the demented Hooded-Figure chases after them!"

...Still nothing...

Daphne giggles nervously at the glares she's receiving from Fred, Velma, and possibly Kumi from the window. "Sorry, it was worth a shot."

Unknown to all of them, a gloved hand presses a button on a wall somewhere. And, before they knew, the wall that Fred and the girls suddenly begins to move.

"H-Hey! What's going-?!" Fred couldn't finish his sentence as the wall did a 360 degree turn, moving them from the White Room to another room.

 _"Uh, guys?"_ Kumi asks once she sees that the three of them disappear from the wall.

"What just happened?" Velma asks at the sudden change of scenery. Instead of the White Room they're in strange, metallic hallway that looks like it hasn't been dusted for years.

Before anybody could say anything, a deep, sinister chuckle echoes through the dark hallway. Giving the three of them shivers on their spines.

* * *

"You see, it's not that hard of a trick." Back outside the White Room, the group begins to grow bored after nothing happen for a while. So they all sat on the ground in hopes to find something to do before the Hooded-Figure arrives. Right now, Scooby was helping Clemont with inventing a new machine. "You just pulled a wire here and-"

They all jump at the unexpected screams that seemly came from the White Room. Wait a second, shouldn't they be the ones screaming like that?

"What's going on in here?!" Ash asks as they all ran straight into the room. They look around frantically to find Fred or the girls.

"They're gone!" Serena realizes once she doesn't see the three of them.

"Where did they go?" Bonnie asks.

"More importantly, where did Hooded-Figure go?" Clemont decides to ask.

 _"Guys?"_ Kumi's voice suddenly rings through the communicator, however, they're surprise for her usually confident voice sounding meek.

"Um, what is it, Kumi?" Shaggy asks nervously. Suddenly a sinister chuckle catches their attention, making them all whip their heads to see the Hooded-Figure standing a few feet away from them.

"Does that answer your question?" Scooby asks sarcastically in mid-panic with the children hold each other in fear as they all stare at the hooded figure with wide eyes.

"You know, I take back that question Kumi!" Shaggy shouts up to the window.

* * *

"Like, don't worry kids! We'll save you!" Shaggy's voice screams from the White Room.

Although, it was one weird way of saving somebody. No sooner after he said that, Shaggy quickly bolts out of the White Room into the hallway. Scooby was, somehow, perfectly balance on Shaggy's shoulders as the frighten hipped runs for their lives, while he's holding Ash, Pikachu, Serena in one arm and Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne in the other. All the screams were screaming as the Hooded-Figure gives chase while laughing manically.

"Go left!" Bonnie screeches as they reach two paths. Shaggy quickly takes a big turn and shoots off before the Hooded-Figure could grab him. Realizing he caught nothing but air, the Hooded-Figure resumes the chase.

Meanwhile with Fred and the girls, they're all running for their lives from... The Hooded-Figure? The Hooded-Figure laughs manically as he chases after the three, making them run faster and scream more.

Back with the others, they heard their screams being muffled from the wall Shaggy's running by. This makes them look towards the wall in confusion. "Hey, doesn't that sound like your friends?" Bonnie asks.

"That _is_ Fred and the girls!" Shaggy realizes once he hears Daphne's high pitched scream coming from the wall.

"Fred? Velma? Daphne?" Shaggy calls out to the wall, then they heard banging from the wall as a response.

"SHAGGY! SCOOBY!" Fred's voice calls out.

"THE HOODED-FIGURE'S CHASING US! HELP!" Daphne screams.

"GET IN HERE SO THIS LUNATIC CAN CHASE YOU ALL INSTEAD!"... Okay, no mistake that it came from Velma. But what they said confuse them. The Hooded-Figure? A sinister laugh draw their attention as they look back to the Hooded-Figure that's still chasing them.

"I don't you said there's only one Hooded-Figure, Ash!" Bonnie screeches.

"That's what I remember!" He defends himself.

"Well if he's chasing us, who's chasing them?!" Serena asks, looking ready to go into panic mode. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby noticing a dead end coming up. Remembering their experiences from haunted places, they might have an idea what would happen if they were to run straight into that wall.

Nodding to each other quickly, Shaggy looks up to the kids and asks "Do you kids trust us?"

"Why are you asking that at a time like-" Serena couldn't finish her sentence.

"There's no time to discus this!" Scooby barks at them, startling at how authority his voice sounds. "Do you trust us or not?!"

The kids look at each other. They admit, they thought they were strange characters. But after all the went through in this facility, they know they could definably rely on them. "Sure we do!" Ash answers for all of them.

"Then, like, hang on! 'Cause we're about to run into that wall!" Shaggy announces.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Yeah, maybe they trusted them too soon.

They all scream as Shaggy charges straight into the wall.

Back with Fred and the girls, they quickly did a L-turn with the Hooded-Figure not far behind them. But as they made their turn, Shaggy, Scooby, the kids, and their Pokémon came crashing through the wall-which spins like a revolving door- and right into the three of them, causing them all to flying through the opposite wall with a giant hole.

The Hooded-Figure that was chasing Fred and the girls stops and stares at the hole in confusion. Where did they come from? Before he could react, the other Hooded-Figure that was chasing after the others couldn't stop running into the revolving wall so they ended up crashing into his partner and they flew straight into the hole.

The kids and their Pokémon were just about to get off the ground from their sudden crash until the flying Hooded-Figures crash into them. This causes all of them to go flying off the platform they're on and over the ledge.

"KIDS!" Both Shaggy and Scooby scream as they desperately try to reach for any of the kids' hands, but they couldn't get there in time as they all went over the edge. Luckily as they went over the edge, the Hooded-Figures hit a reel rope, causing two ropes to come out. Well, it was mostly lucky for the kids as they grab onto the rope to stop their fall. The Hooded-Figures ended up being tangle y the ropes, but they stop falling to their doom.

"You kids okay?!" Shaggy calls down to the dangling children.

"Yeah, we're hanging out!" Ash yells back in an attempt to make light of their life-death situation.

"Like, don't worry! We'll get you back up!" Shaggy reassure them as he bends down and grip the rope that the kids are desperately hanging onto. Soon he and Scooby begin to bring the kids up, holding tightly onto the rope since they're not really that strong. Curse their noodle arms and teeth! Luckily Fred and Daphne quickly came to help and now they got a better hold on the rope.

"What are you guys doing?!" Velma yells in astonishment. "We got the culprits! Why are you wasting time on snot-nose brats?!"

"Hey, we can hear that from here ya know!" Bonnie's voice calls out from the below, but that became ignore by the rest of the grown-ups as they glare at their Glass-eyed friend.

"Velma, that's enough!" Daphne chastises her. "Now, these kids had a choice when this mystery started. They could've acted like the so-called brats that you claim them to be and not help with this mystery at all, but they didn't! No, instead, they choose to help us solve this case and look where it got them! One of them got their shoulder hurt and now they're dangling for their lives! If that doesn't prove to you that all kids aren't bad, then I don't know what will."

Velma glares at her friends for a moment before looking down at the dangling children her face softens. Daphne did had a point, these kids didn't have to help with the mystery, but they did. And look where that got them? Oh, to heck with it.

Velma quickly grabs the rope with her friends and begins to pull it. "Just so you know, this doesn't change _anything!_ " She tells them. Despite her words, this makes them smile before they resume pulling on the rope.

It didn't take long for the kids to be brought back up, with Shaggy and Scooby quickly pulling them up. "You kids okay?" Freddie asks them once he sees them pant.

"You want the short version, or the long version?" Came Bonnie's sarcastic reply, which makes the grown-up smile. They're okay.

Suddenly loud panting from behind them caught their attention They all turn back to the hole to see Kumi standing there, looking like she just ran a marathon. Once she gains back her normal breathing, she looks up to the gang and asks _"What did I miss?"_

* * *

 **An: Phew! I didn't think I would get this one done in time. Anyway, next chapter is the final chapter! Now, who are the people behind the hoods We'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **GMC: Well, he's as okay as he could get.**

 **CMC: It sure is!**

 **Cody: Thanks!**

 **Lightwing: Yep!**

 **Darkwing: Well, the next chapter is.**

 **Skarloey: You'll find out next chapter.**

 **Sir Handel: I think this chapter answers your question.**

 **Rusty: Sure are!**

 **Hex: In the next chapter we are.**

 **Grape: Hope this chapter meet your expectations!**

 **Blaze: Well, we'll find out who's behind all of this in the next chapter.**

 **Blueberry: Hey, girls go through desperate lengths to hide their crushes.**

 **Guest: Nice detective work, but can you please don't swear. This is a kid's story. Although I'm not sure if the capture is something familiar, but I hope you like it!**


	13. The Unmasking

**AN: This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for, THE UNMASKING! Finally, we'll find out the answer to all the mysteries in this story! That's right, _all_ of the mysteries! Including the mysterious grudge Ash has against Blue! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**The Unmasking**

As they all walk out of the Facility and into the Plaza where Fred and Velma are holding the two tied-up Hooded-Figures, they became surprise when they find out that all of the Police are already at the Plaza and Andrew Chambers, who is covered in torn duck-tape, is talking with Officer Jenny.

Soon Andrew notices them out of the corner of his eye. "There you are! I was looking all over for all of you!"

"Mr. Chambers?" Freddie asks in confusion. Last time they saw him, he disappeared on them at the lower levels when the power came back on in the Facility.

"I was tied-up in one of the secret passageways of the Facility," Andrew answers like he just read the boy's mind. "Luckily I was able to escape and call the police."

"Are they the ones that caused this outbreak, Mr. Chambers?" Jenny asks in her usual authority voice.

"Yes, they're the ones responsible for the zombie outbreak and holding us all hostage." Andre confirms.

"Not technically a virus, Mr. Chambers," Velma said. "I'll explain once after we reveal who these pranksters are." In a blind of an eye, Velma grasps the Figures' hoods and yanks them down, revealing the faces of...

"BLUE SILVER AND AMANDA CHAMBERS?!" Everyone gasped in shock at the revealed faces of Amanda and Blue, who both didn't look very happy of being uncovered.

"My own wife? Causing all this chaos?" Andre asks, unable to believe that the woman he's looking at is both the love of his life and the one causing so much pain to innocent Workers and Pokémon.

"But, how did you know?" Jenny asks, also unsure what to make of this scene. Why would a worker and the Co-CEO leader want to cause trouble?

"I can explain that, Officer." Velma begins, "It all started with the burglary a few weeks ago. As it turns out, Blue was the burglar that night since he's the only one smart enough to hack into Kalos Global Defense Facility. Although he didn't steal anything, it was just the beginning of the outbreak."

"Wait, I'm still confused." Jenny suddenly cuts in. "How exactly is this not a disease outbreak? Accord to Mr. Chambers, he saw everyone become infected when a zombie bites them."

"That's where you come in, Ash. Show them your arm." Fred nudges the boy, who in turn removes the bandages from his shoulder to reveal the bite mark through his shirt. "Although it was clear that this "Zombie Outbreak" can only be spread through a bite, this little guy here didn't turn into those Undead things." This only cause to mumble a "Now I know how the Feraligatr felt" in a annoyed tone.

"And that's because of this Freeze Chip." Now it became Velma's turn to explain. She suddenly brings up Ash's wrist, showing the still flashing chip. "The reason why everyone but him were turn into zombies is because of the Freeze Chip. As you probably don't know, Freeze Chips are use to take control of a criminal's nervous system. But if two psychopaths were to get their hands on it, then they'll be used for controlling innocent people."

"The only reason why Ash didn't become mindless zombie is because his Freeze Chip isn't updated like the others." Daphne adds in as she did an impression of a zombie on the "Mindless Zombie" part.

"I thought I told you to install the drive on every chips, _including_ the old versions!" Amanda whispers harshly at Blue, who flinches in response. Yeah, he probably shouldn't have let his pride get the best of him that night.

Then Velma continues her explanation. "On the night of the burglary, Blue is actually the one who started the idea of an zombie invasion by planting the drive that makes the wearer act like. But it was originally suppose to be a harmless prank, Blue wasn't actually part of the Facility's staff until the next day. He's originally just a sad man who had nothing better to do than to mess with others."

"Hey!" Blue's voice shouts in protest, but became silent but a _real_ death glare from Ash.

"But his famous technology skills caught Amanda's attention," Fred continues. "With the growing business rates that the Facility's been getting, that means Amanda can't spend more time with you, Mr. Chambers. So she did the only thing she could think of to save your marriage, by shutting down the Facility.

"Amanda..." Andrew whispers, looking completely surprise by this sudden revelation. Amanda, in return, just turns her head away with a huff.

Now Shaggy took over. "So, like, when Amanda figure out Blue's prank, she decided to take the "already sicko" plan farther." To emphasis his point, Scooby decide to act like a zombie with walking and the look.

"I can't believe this," Andrew breaths out as he looks at his scowling wife. "Amanda, why didn't you say something?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Amanda shouted in a exasperating tone. "I tried to talk to you more times than I could count! You were always so busy with making weapons that you forgot our wedding anniversary!"

Suddenly this makes everyone feel awkward and step away from the couples a few feet.

"Amanda, I'm sorry..." Andrew whispers, but Amanda just scowls and looks away.

...

"Okay, enough of this!" Jenny suddenly shouts as she and another Police Officer began to drag Amanda and Blue over to the Police Boat. "You can discuss your marriage problems in Federal Prison, which is where you and your partner are going to be staying for a _long_ time."

As they're being escorted to the boats, Blue decides to speak up. "If you want my opinion, marriage never works out. I mean, take a look what I did with Ashton's dad! All I said that he can go live his dream without his wife and useless son holding him back! That Mr. Ketchum was a wise man leaving as soon as that little brat was born."

 _"PIKKKKKAAAA-CHHHHUUU!"_

"AHHH!"

Amanda flinch when Blue suddenly lit up like an overcharge light bulb. Knowing what this man has done to cause his trainer so much pain, Pikachu couldn't hold back the charging Thunderbolt anymore.

"Yeah, I don't I'm going to listen to what you have to say anymore." Amanda tells the roosted Blue before the Police continues their escort to the boats.

* * *

A while after the boat that carried the two culprits sailed away, the rest of the police force went to the White Room and manage to free all of the infected from both the trap and the influence of the Freeze Chip. Well, at least _most_ of the victims seem to be grateful that they're free. The only one who didn't seem so happy about being free is the Feraligatr, who is glaring at Ash as it walks pass him.

The poor boy gulps. He's starting to wonder if some of the victims were conscious during the whole thing and don't regret their actions.

Despite that little episode, everything seem to be turning out alright. In honor of the ones who save them, everyone at the Facility decide to have them be the first ones to witness their new weapons being tested for the first time.

So here they all are, Mystery Inc. and the Pokémon Gang sitting on lounge chairs as they watch the scientists test their new guns on the robotic dummies.

"Whoa!" The kids shout in amazement when one of the scientist fire at one of the dummies, causing it to explode with colorful fireworks. Luckily they're all seated behind the safety glass so the fireworks can't reach them, but they can still enjoy the show.

"Like, who knew that even the most guarded Facility can be an awesome performance?" Shaggy mumbles in awe at the fireworks with Scooby mumbling in agreement.

As they watch the show continue, Velma takes a quick glance at the kids that are seated next to her. Somewhere around her...her... She's got to find out that name for that organ in her chest! For now, she's going to call it her pancreas. Somewhere around her pancreas, she felt a huge wave of guilt. These kids were so brave during the outbreak, and all she could think about them is that they're nothing but Earth's greatest mistakes. Maybe it's about time she makes things right with them.

"Hey," Velma speaks up, making the children turn their gaze towards her. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for acting the way I did since I first meet you. It's just, I had a _really_ bad experience with kids and I let that cloud my judgment on getting to know the _real_ you."

The kids smile in understanding. "Hey, it's all good." Ash reassures her. "Besides, I let my anger for what Blue did to me and my family make me far from the person I normally am. So, you're not really alone on that."

Velma chuckles at his attempt to lighten the mood. Exactly how did she miss this side of them?

A few minutes later of enjoying the show they're watching, Freaky Frank suddenly walks up to them with his iconic hot sauce in hand.

"Glad to see ya kiddies made it out." Freaky Frank greets the kids with a smile. "So in celebration, I decide to give ya all AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Okay, they defiantly saw that coming. So why is that every time the kids hear that they all jump? "How does that sound, kids?" Freaky Frank continues, unaware of their frighten expressions.

"Uh... Sure..." Serena speaks their uneasiness for them as they all hesitantly took the breadsticks and dips them in the Hot sauce.

"Hey, like, wait for us!" Shaggy tells them as he and the rest of Mystery Inc. made a grab for the breadsticks and dip them in the Sauce.

"I thought you guys bring your tongues from this." Clemont questions.

"Hey, if you kids can handle being trapped in a zombie-infested building _and_ take the heat of a hot sauce that put fifty-five people in the hospital, then this should be an easy breeze for us!" Velma says confidently. After saying that, the teenagers and dog all took a bite of the breadstick...

...Only for their faces to suddenly turn read as their eyes pop open.

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

The kids and Freaky Frank jump when the entire members of Mystery Inc. scream and flail their arms about before falling over their seats.

"Aw, they're just exaggerating, kids." Freaky Frank waves the screaming teens off. "It's really not that bad." With that, the hunchback took a bite out of the breadstick.

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

The kids all stare at the twitching victims of the hot sauce on the floor with concern expressions. They all took a look at each other before looking back at the twitching people.

"You guys okay?" Ash asks.

"...Call a doctor." They all murmured, their tongues all swollen and covered in blisters.

"...I'll get Nurse Joy." Clemont mumbles as he hurries to get a phone.

"Scooby, Dooby, my tongue..." Scooby moans in pain from his swollen tongue.

* * *

 **An: And, that's a wrap! I feel like I've could have done a more emotional ending like I did with the last crossover, then again this is a comedy story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did, especially you TAWOGfan2000. Shout out goes to them for creating this brilliant idea! Now, I'm not done with just yet, I've got a Gravity Falls story coming up soon so keep any eye out for that! Thank you all and see you next time!**

 **SHOTOUTS-**

 **Guest: That's alright, as long as you don't do that again. Wow, I didn't notice that until you mention it. It goes to show how powerful kids can be! :D**

 **Matt: I don't really hate Velma. It's just she's the type of person I would imagine to dislike kids. Besides, I did it for a comedic effect, not to mention she's learning to like kids.**

 **CMC: Well, here they are!**

 **GMC: It sure is!**

 **Cody: Don't worry, it's done!**

 **Blaze: Sure is!**

 **Lightwing: I think you'll find out why there's two in this chapter.**

 **Darkwing: Yeah, I don't think he could even tell a good one to save his life.**

 **Grape: Yep! And here it is!**

 **Hex: And it's here!**

 **Skarloey: Well, the first part of the trap did. The second part... Well, I guess you can figure it out by reading it.**

 **Sir Handel: Yep! Kids are so mysterious, you'll never know what could happen when they're around!**

 **Blueberry: Well, girls have a lack of self-confidence during the teenage years, especially about their crushes. They have dreams that they should be the one to tell their crushes their feelings and if someone ruins that... Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.**


End file.
